Dark Rose
by Countess of Slytherin
Summary: Severus sempre viveu envolto de escuridão, ela lhe mostrará a luz. Sofrimento pode vir, mas eles estarão juntos para enfrentar qualquer coisa.
1. Capitulo I

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin  
**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama. _

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO I**

**Escuridão**

**...**

Sentado num banco na estação, ele observava as pessoas chegando e entrando no trem.

O lugar estava diferente do que se lembrava, estava mais claro e iluminado.

Sabia que deveria entrar dele também, mas de algum modo não conseguia se levantar.

A locomotiva estava pronta para sair, sentia-se sozinho naquele lugar não sabia o que fazer se não podia entrar no trem, teria que prosseguir.

Assim que o trem começou a andar pode levantar e andar em direção a saída, dado alguns passos encontrou uma porta. Abriu-a e se deparou com um corredor iluminado com archotes na parede, parecia uma masmorra, caminhou pelo corredor e mais uma vez encontrou uma porta. Olhou ao seu redor e não havia mais nada lá só a porta de madeira na sua frente.

* * *

Quando a abriu entrou em uma sala pouco iluminada, nela havia estantes de livros que cobriam as paredes; a lareira acesa em um canto; uma mesa com pilhas de pergaminhos. Sabia que tudo ali era familiar não se lembrava muito bem, mas sentia-se bem naquele lugar. Andou pelas estantes de livros, era uma coleção magnífica, tinha livro sobre poções; artes das trevas; também literatura bruxa e trouxa, diante daquilo tudo uma caixa o chamou atenção que estava no meio dos livros, a caixa era prata com detalhes em verde, tinha talhada às iniciais S.S.. A pegou e sentou na poltrona perto da lareira.

A caixa continha lembranças de seu dono. A maior parte das coisas era relacionada à Lily; fotos dela sozinha ou com ele, mas as fotos estavam desfocadas, como se eles não existissem mais. Aquele garoto estava morto há muito tempo, depois de ter se tornado um comensal, ele se viu envolto a escuridão, morte e sangue.

Lily sua amiga de infância, sua amiga a mulher que ele amava. Foi por causa dela que ele se voltou para o lado da luz, depois de sua morte, ele prometeu a ela que iria proteger seu filho. Assim virou espião, trabalhava para ordem e Voldemort.

Ele pegou um envelope verde na caixa, nele tinha um cartão, com os dizeres: "Parabéns querido. Com amor mamãe." Também dentro o envelope tinha uma foto de sua mãe, Eileen Prince, essa foto não estava desfocada. Ele era uma cópia de sua mãe, tinha o mesmo ar severo e imponente dele, ela estava bem bonita e alegre nessa foto.

Nesse momento Severus percebeu que a sala estava desaparecendo, jogou a caixa no chão, levantou e foi até a porta, abriu-a e saiu da sala.

* * *

Assim que saiu da sala, a porta desapareceu. De volta ao corredor seguiu andando. A cada passo ele parecia ficar cada vez mais escuro e mais frio. Não via o final do corredor e isso o assustava; a cada curva esperava ver alguma luz, mas ela não aparecia.

Ele não sabia que sua esperança de sair dali foi se esgotando, encostou-se à parede e sentou no chão. Não podia continuar, suas pernas estavam o matando.

Ele ouviu uma voz, ela era doce e calma.

- "Não desista. Lute. Há pessoas te esperando aqui, eu estou te esperando. Volte para nós".

Lute ela dizia _"Lutar para que"_ pensou. Estava morto, não estava? Não teria como se salvar da mordida de Nagini, ninguém iria ajudá-lo, ou iriam? Estava confuso, se ele não estava morto, onde estava então?

Talvez aquela fosse a sua viagem. Não pode pegar o trem, ele levava os mortos. Ele sabia que estava morto, mas se não pode pegar o trem tinha que voltar. _"Voltar para onde?"_ pensou angustiado. _"Para casa"_ disse outra voz. Tinha que voltar para casa, ou seja, Hogwarts. A escola era o seu único lar e as masmorras seu refúgio.

Ali só havia o corredor escuro. _"Prosseguir e não olhar para trás_" pensou. Tinha que encontrar a saída desse labirinto, mesmo que durasse muito tempo para sair dali, ele não se importava, ia voltar para casa.

Prosseguiu em seu caminho tortuoso, a cada curva sua esperança de voltar diminuía, estava perdido sabia muito bem disso. _"Lutar_", essa palavra ressoava em sua mente, era isso que tinha que fazer para sair dali. Poderiam durar dias e dias, mas ele não desistiria.

* * *

Sempre que o cansaço o abatia ele sentava e descansava um pouco, respirava fundo e fechava os olhos, aos poucos podia levantar e continuar sua jornada.

Continuo a andar, e quando sentia que ia fracassar a voz voltava a motivá-lo. Nesse ponto era quase impossível de enxergar, tropeçava às vezes em suas vestes, sua vontade de sair dali era mais forte e isso o fazia a andar mais, mesmo que naquela escuridão. Parecia que ele estava há anos daquele lugar. Não podia ver nada ao seu redor, andava quase no automático, seus pés sabiam onde deviam ir.

Virando para esquerda no corredor, ele viu uma luz ao longe, começou a correr, corria o mais rápido que podia. No fim do corredor encontrou uma porta branca. Colocou sua mão na maçaneta da porta e respirou e a abriu entrou no que parecia um salão, era grande e tinha janelas em volta, parecia muito o salão principal de Hogwarts. Tinha as quatro mesas de cada casa, a diferença e que havia uma porta ao final dele. Era muito bom não está em completa escuridão, como no corredor.

Sentou em um dos bancos, não estava cansado, mas o fez respirar melhor, passou um bom tempo ali contemplando seus sapatos. A cada segundo ele estava mais perto de sair dali, que aquela fosse a última porta que tinha que cruzar em sua jornada.

Com passos largos, ele passou pelas mesas a encontro da porta, a porta era de madeira trabalhada e sua maçaneta de prata. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, novamente escuridão, Severus mesmo assim fechou os olhos e de repente sentiu sendo puxado pelo umbigo, como se tivesse aparatado.

* * *

_Sentiu estar deitado em lençóis de linho, e coberto por uma manta. Alguém passava a mão em seus cabelos e sussurrava alguns feitiços, sentia segurança naquelas mãos, ali era um lugar seguro._

_A última palavra do feitiço foi dita, e o silencio se instaurou no local. Uma poção foi lhe dada para beber, tentou se mexer e abrir os olhos, mas a poção já dava o efeito desejado, sentiu o sono o atingir._

_Uma pessoa velava seu sono, tinha o feito nesse tempo todo. O salvou na casa dos gritos, e cuidado dele desde então. Esperava que ele abrisse os olhos logo e voltasse a ser o velho Mestre de Poções._

**_continua..._**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Sou escritora de primeira viagem, então sejam legais comigo, ok? :D

Estou amando escrever essa fic, tomara que vocês gostem também.

Se tiverem sugestões, criticas ou elogios podem mandar.

Aguardando reviews!

.

Repostado em 13/09.


	2. CAPITULO II

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin  
**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama. _

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO II**

**Luz**

**...**

_Ela tinha encontrado Severus na Casa dos Gritos, ele estava ensanguentado e pálido, por Merlin ainda não tinha morrido. O ferimento no pescoço não parava de sangrar, ela rasgou um pedaço de sua capa e colocou no ferimento. Sabia que não podia estancar o sangue ainda, o veneno de Nagini estava em seu sistema, à cobra era mágica também, tinha que esperar até que a cobra estivesse morta para aplicar as poções._

_Dumbledore lhe deu instruções de ir atrás de Severus, ela não o deixaria morrer depois de tudo que ele fez nesses anos e de sua lealdade a Dumbledore, seu padrinho, ela também sabia de todo plano dos dois, Dumbledore a tinha contado do plano de fingir sua morte. Naquela noite na torre de astronomia foi tudo fingimento, Dumbledore transfigurou uma tabua a sua forma quando Severus lançava o Avada. _

_Depois de sua falsa morte, Dumbledore a procurou, ele ainda estava com o ferimento na mão e a poção que tinha tomado na caverna estava fazendo efeito. Ela descendia de um povo muito antigo, que possuía um poder de cura muito raro, com seus poderes ela curou Dumbledore de qualquer mal, e com ele também curaria Severus._

* * *

Fazia mais de um mês que Severus estava naquela cama. Foi preciso tirar todo o veneno antes de começar a cicatrização do ferimento, além disso, não ouve nenhuma outra complicação. Ele tomava poção restauradora de hora em hora, e outra fortalecedora, sua magia também não fora comprometida, nem nenhuma de suas funções motoras.

_"É bem estranho ter alguém cuidando dele assim"_ ela pensava. Ele sempre fora odiando por todos, também ele não era a melhor pessoa do mundo. Ele fora seu professor e diretor de sua casa, ela sempre teve muita admiração e respeito por ele, e isso só aumentou quando descobriu de que lado que ele estava.

Sua família era grande amiga de Dumbledore, assim quando ela nasceu seus pais o escolheram para ser seu padrinho. Depois que seus pais foram mortos por comensais da morte, ele a acolheu e a protegeu. Assim ele se tornou como um pai para ela e um grande amigo.

Precisava descansar, passara dias sem dormir direito, como Severus se encontrava bem melhor decidiu deitar no sofá ao lado da cama onde ele se encontrava e dormir um pouco. Assim que deitou começou sentir seus olhos fecharem e o sono a atingir.

* * *

Aos poucos Severus foi abrindo seus olhos, levou algum tempo para se acostumar com a claridade, quando se deparou que estava deitado em uma cama com lençóis de linho branco, e pode constatar que estava em um quarto grande com moveis de mogno.

Severus sentia sua garganta arder um pouco, precisava de água, a olhar mais para o quarto se deparou que no sofá a seu lado dormia alguém, e pelo visto era uma mulher. Não quis fazer nenhum barulho, para não acordá-la, mas quando tentou tocar em seu ferimento na garganta soltou um gemido baixo, isso fez a pessoa no sofá se mexer e abri os olhos.

- Professor? – ela disse com um sorriso – É bom vê-lo acordado, senhor.

Severus não pode responder de imediato, a sua voz não saia. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, ela levantou do sofá e lhe ofereceu um copo de água e o ajudou a tomá-lo.

- Senhorita Graham – disse com voz rouca. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Ele não poderia acreditar que era ela que estava ali. Elizabeth Athell Graham, afilhada de Dumbledore. Tinha dado aula a ela desde os seus onze anos, uma sonserina, uma das melhores alunas que já tivera, mas ela estava diferente, não era aquela garotinha de dezessete anos era evidente que tinha crescido, ainda tinha os cabelos negros só que estavam maiores se comparados aos tempos de escola; não estava tão magra com naquele tempo, via-se curvas em suas formas.

Severus não queria pensar porque tinha reparando tanto nela, desviou o olhar. Tinha outras questões a tratar, queria saber onde se encontrava, mas antes de perguntar ela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Já está na hora de sua poção e dos exames regulares. Depois disso o senhor poderá me perguntar qualquer coisa que desejar – lhe disse.

Severus esperou ela fazer os feitiços necessários e tomou sua poção, sentiu um grande alivio assim que a tomou.

- Os exames estão excelentes. O senhor está bem melhor. Daqui uns trinta minutos seu almoço checará, nesse meio tempo responderei o que quiser. – disse sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

Severus respirou fundo e lhe disse:

– Onde estou senhorita?

- Provavelmente na Escócia, esta é uma casa protegida de Dumbledore. – disse com calma. Ele resmungou alguma coisa inteligível.

- Faz um mês que o senhor está aqui, neste meio tempo Dumbledore apareceu para o mundo bruxo. É claro que isso foi um baque para muitos – disse refletindo em seguida – Como está pensando senhor, somos prisioneiros aqui, nas abas de Dumbledore.

- Por que estou aqui senhorita? Eu deveria estar morto – disse com severidade.

- Dumbledore nunca o deixaria morrer senhor. Ele concedera como um filho e lhe tem em alta estima. Como ele mesmo disse o senhor merece uma segunda chance.

- Albus sempre manipulando minha vida – falou exasperado.

- Não só a sua – ela disse com um sussurro. Neste momento Severus percebeu que ela estava ali desde que seus pais morreram. Dumbledore o tinha contado toda sua história e que jurou aos pais dela que iria protegê-la.

- Ele está aqui, senhorita?

- Não, está muito ocupado depois que a guerra acabou. Está ajudando o ministro e coordenando a reconstrução de Hogwarts – ela disse isso em um tom de desagrado.

Um elfo apareceu com seu almoço.

- Obrigada Link – disse para elfo pegando o prato e se aproximando de Severus.

- Nem pense nisso, não vai me dar comida na boca – Severus disse rude.

- Nesse mês o senhor acha que como comia? O senhor nunca reclamou quando eu lhe dava as refeições – disse serena.

- Estava desacordado e não me lembro disso – disse sarcástico – E melhor a senhorita pensar muito bem no que está fazendo.

- O senhor não vai conseguir levantar seus braços, passou muito tempo deitado nessa cama, e seu corpo ainda não esta o respondendo direito – disse com calma – Prefere morrer de fome? Sei que está com fome, essa teimosia não vai valer de nada.

Depois de muito reclamar Severus cedeu contrariado, ela começou a da lhe o caldo de galinha.

* * *

Terminada a refeição de Severus, Elizabeth foi à lareira e pediu para ela um chá com bolinhos.

- Onde estávamos mesmo? – disse pensativa – Dumbledore não é, preciso mandar uma mensagem a ele – disse para si mesma.

Assim um gato irrompeu de sua varinha, seu patrono, ela lhe disse a mensagem a ser enviada, e o mandou a Dumbledore.

- Preciso agora refazer o curativo no seu pescoço, senhor – ela pediu licença e começou a desfazer o curativo velho, quando as ataduras foram tiradas ela fez uma cara feia.

- Como está? Deixe-me vê-lo – percebendo o olhar dela.

Elizabeth lhe deu um espelho de mão, que estava dentro da gaveta do criado mudo. Severus pegou o espelho e refletiu o seu próprio rosto, estava bem pálido, uma palidez de morte, desceu o espelho para o pescoço ali estava uma ferida horrível, ainda não cicatrizada totalmente, tinha um pouco de sangue também. Abaixou o espelho dando permissão para que ela continuasse, ela passou uma pasta da ferida e conjurou um feitiço muito antigo, depois pegou ataduras novas e refez o curativo.

- Está demorando um pouco mais para cicatrizar do que é esperado – disse tentando acalmar ele ao perceber seu olhar.

Antes mesmo de tentar responde-la a porta abriu revelando um senhor de barba branca.

- É bom vê-lo meu filho – disse com sua característica voz bondosa.

_**continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Aqui está o segundo capitulo. :D

.

**Obrigada por ter comrntado inthedungeons e Sandra Longbottom.**

.

Aguardando reviews (assim, me animo mais a escrever ;D)! Bjss

.

Repostado em 13/09.


	3. CAPITULO III

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin  
**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama. _

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO III**

**Um Amigo**

**...**

Dumbledore não tinha mudado muito desde a noite na torre de astronomia, talvez estivesse com um ar mais saudável, Severus não soube dizer. Nesses 20 anos como espião, Albus tinha se tornado mais que seu mentor, também era seu único amigo, já o via como um pai.

Em minutos Elizabeth terminou o curativo, então Dumbledore se aproximou e lhe sorriu, ela foi ao seu encontro e o abraçou.

- É bom vê-la, querida – disse retribuindo o abraço e lhe dando um beijo na testa – Você parece cansada meu bem, vá para seu quarto e descanse um pouco, ficarei com Severus.

- Tudo bem, Albus – ela disse, acenando a cabeça antes de se retirar.

Dumbledore se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, se serviu de uma xícara de chá e bolinhos que Elizabeth tinha deixado na mesinha ao lado.

- Chá de flores vermelhas, o preferido de Lizzy – disse bebendo o chá – Como se sente Severus?

- Como o senhor vê, estou muito bem – disse apontando para seu pescoço – Não posso me alimentar sozinho, meu corpo não me obedece – disse em tom exasperado.

- Se acalme criança logo você estará totalmente recuperado – disse bondoso – Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo.

Severus bufou em resposta. Pode agora reparar bem em Dumbledore e perceber que sua mão não estava mais machucada.

- Albus a sua mão – disse apontando a mesma.

- Elizabeth a curou, mas se não fosse você a retardar o avanço da maldição talvez não tivesse chance – ele disse calmo comendo um dos bolinhos.

Severus não conseguiu entender, a maldição o mataria dentre de um ano, como Senhorita Graham tinha o curado.

- Ah, você parece confuso. – disse colocando a xícara de chá fazia na mesa – Elizabeth tem um poder de cura, que é passado de geração a geração de sua família, assim que seu pai morreu o poder foi passado a ela. Ela tem que usar seu poder vital para utilizar feitiços de cura muito antigos, podendo ser muito prejudicial a ela – disse em tom reflexivo - Além disso, ela tem uma grande sensibilidade, isto consiste que pode percebe o que outra pessoa está sentindo.

Severus estava abismado com o relato de Albus, era tudo uma grande loucura, era bem raro um bruxo ter esse tipo poder. _"Por Merlin"_ ele pensou "_Como alguém pode conviver com algo assim. Se mais alguém soubesse sobre tipo de poder dela, ela seria perseguida"_. Severus lembrou-se de repente como ela era sempre arredia às pessoas no tempo de escola. Não que não tivesse amizades, mas elas não eram verdadeiras ou sinceras. Agora entendia o porquê.

- Foi assim que ela o salvou? Com seu poder de cura? – ele disse espantado.

- Não só a mim Severus, você também.

* * *

Elizabeth assim que saiu do quarto onde Severus se encontrava caminhou ao seu, ele ficava a poucos metros dali. Ao entrar nele foi direto ao banheiro, um banho quente era do que precisava para relaxar um pouco. O banheiro era bem amplo, ela abriu as torneiras para encher a banheira e colocou vários sais de banho.

Depois do banho vestiu uma camisola e um robe de algodão e foi se deitar. As últimas semanas foram bem desgastantes, passou esse mês cuidando de Severus, precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

Assim que se deitou ela sentiu suas lágrimas saírem, estava carregando um peso dentro de si. Sempre o admirou e o respeitou, mas sabia que esse sentimento estava mudando, não queria sentir isso novamente.

Decidiu, em meio a lágrimas, que iria ignorar o que estava sentindo, é o melhor que podia fazer, não sofreria mais por um amor impossível.

* * *

Severus não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo._ "Ela o tinha curado?" _pensou incrédulo. Sempre fora o professor mais odiando por todos, até por alguns sonserinos. Ninguém nunca se importou com ele, só Dumbledore, isso tudo era muito estranho para ele.

Elizabeth é um dos melhores alunos que Hogwarts já teve. Nem mesmo a sabe-tudo-Granger chegava perto dela. Tinha habilidades invejáveis em poções, é uma facilidade incomum em feitiços, também sendo impecável nas outras matérias.

- Não posso entender Albus, por que ela me curou? – disse Severus atordoado.

- Elizabeth tem o coração puro, Severus. Ela fez o que tinha que fazer, sem esperar nada em troca – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso bondoso – Depois da morte dos pais, seu brilho se apagou. Ela está cada vez mais distante – ele soltou um suspiro – Prometi a seu pai que cuidaria dela. Ela está sozinha, só tem a mim, mas não estou perto o tempo todo como ela precisa, passa a maior parte do tempo presa nesta casa, como um passarinho numa gaiola. Como pai, quero que ela encontre a felicidade, talvez alguém faça seu brilho voltar – disse isso com brilho diferente no olhar, que Severus não pode ver.

Severus não sabia por que, mas passou a mão onde deveria está à marca negra, e que agora só parecia uma mera cicatriz.

- Ele se foi, você está livre meu filho – disse com seu olhar bondoso.

- É quase inacreditável Albus – disse quase desesperado – Pensei que eu não iria sobreviver a essa guerra, não tinha planejado em sobreviver.

- Não diga isso meu filho – disse o diretor compreensivo – Você foi o que mais fez para que essa guerra terminasse. Sempre te pedir demais e o deixei se sacrificar demais, mas agora tudo está acabado, como eu disse você está livre, não há mais Voldemort – disse isso colocando a mão onde havia a cicatriz da marca negra.

- Livre? Livre por quê? Sou um homem marcado Albus. Uma vez comensal para sempre comensal – disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Você é um herói de guerra agora – disse com calma – Assim que a batalha terminou, eu reapareci para o mundo bruxo. Em dois dias um novo ministro da magia foi nomeado, Kingsley Shacklebolt, os julgamentos começaram uma semana depois de sua posse – Severus ouvia atentamente ao o que ele dizia – Os julgamentos duraram duas semanas, muitos comensais foram condenados e mandados para Azkaban, agora sem dementadores, mesmo assim alguns ainda estão foragidos – disse fazendo uma pausa e enchendo sua xícara de chá.

- Eu estava em todos os julgamentos, a pedido de Kingsley – ele continuou – Os primeiros foram bem simples, muitos eram comensais novatos ou estavam sobe Maldição Imperio. O julgamento dos Malfoys foi um dos mais difíceis, Lucius foi condenado há um ano em Azkaban e teve metade de sua fortuna dada para caridade.

- Isso deve ter abalado muito Lucius – disse Severus irônico.

- Narcissa não foi julgada por que nunca foi uma comensal. Draco não foi condenado, testemunhei a favor dele e Harry também – disse tomando um pouco de chá – O seu julgamento Severus, foi um dos últimos, você era acusado por minha morte e suas atividades como comensal. Tive que revelar todo nosso plano. Expliquei tudo, forjando a minha morte você seria o comensal mais leal a Voldemort, tornando-se assim seu braço direito; disse-lhes que sempre foi leal a mim e que todo que fez foi a meu mando. Harry também ajudou em seu julgamento, alegando como você sempre o protegeu todos esses anos e que você foi um dos pontos chaves para vencer a guerra.

Severus não podia acreditar que o Potter tinha o ajudado. Sempre foi odiando por ele e seus amigos.

- Não fique assim Severus, Harry fez o certo, ele nunca deixaria condenar um inocente. Com todos os seus feitos foi-lhe entregue uma Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe.

- Não me importo com uma Ordem de Merlin – disse bufando.

- Seu que não meu filho – disse bondoso.

- Eles sabem que eu estou vivo, Albus? – perguntou-lhe.

- Não iria mentir a eles quanto a isso, todos já sabem que você está vivo, disse-lhes que estava em uma casa protegida e que estava se recuperando. Minerva está muito preocupada com você, queria muito vê-lo, mas disse a ela que era mais seguro poucas pessoas saberem onde você estava.

Severus abaixou a cabeça, sempre respeitou muito a vice-diretora, quando duelaram na batalha tomou cuidado para não machucá-la. Mesmo implicando com ela por causa do quadribol a via com carinho, carinho de filho para com uma mãe.

- Agora você precisa descansar – disse dando-lhe uma poção – Ela o ajudara a dormir melhor. Boa noite, meu filho – disse passando a mão em seus cabelos e em seguida saindo do quarto.

* * *

Assim que ficou sozinho, Severus pôs-se a pensar. Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido, pensava que estava morto, mas estava ali, vivo. Será que sua vida iria mudar a partir de agora? Será que todo o mal tinha acabado?

Esse era o seu recomeço. Não tinha planejado sobreviver, mas agora tudo mudava e tinha que se acostumar a está vivo. Podia ter uma vida nova, ele era o regente de sua própria vida agora. Não precisava mais viver nas sombras, ou obedecer a dois senhores. Aos poucos sentia suas pálpebras pesadas, o sono estava vindo. Teria tempo pra pensar o que iria fazer daqui para frente, o destino o aguardava muitas surpresas.

_**continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Olá. Escrever está sendo uma terapia para mim.

.

**Obrigada por ter comentado Sandra Longbottom.**

.

Se você leu ate aqui, por favor comente, quero saber se está gostando.

Aguardando reviews!

.

Repostado em 13/09.


	4. CAPITULO IV

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin  
**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama. _

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Jasmim**

**...**

_Havia se passado duas semanas._

Severus não aguentava mais ficar naquela cama. Tinha proferido tantos impropérios a cada elfo que entrava naquele quarto, estava cansado de ficar ali. Sempre teve uma vida ativa e fica ali sem fazer nada o frustrava.

Nesse meio tempo já se sentia bem melhor. O ferimento no pescoço estava praticamente cicatrizado, Elizabeth fez um ótimo trabalho. Ela era também uma ótima companhia, mesmo que não admitisse a si mesmo. Eles conversam muito sobre poções e ela sempre tinham ótimos pontos e argumentos que o deixava impressionado.

Mas a relação deles ainda era de professor e aluna, era isso que Severus dizia a si mesmo toda vez que ela entrava no quarto com seu vestido de linho preto e os cabelos negros lisos até a cintura. Ela havia desabrochado em uma linda mulher. Ele não era cego sabia bem disso, só não entendia como reparava tanto nela. Quando ficava pensativa e mordia o lábio; ou quando se distraia e pegava um fio de cabelo em enrolava nos dedos. Ele era homem e ela mulher, era normal ele se atrair por ela, não é?

Dumbledore estava muito ocupado, por isso ele tinha aparecido pouquíssimas vezes. Via que Elizabeth sentia a falta do diretor, sempre sorria quando ele chegava. Severus gostava de ver a relação dos dois, até sentia um pouco de inveja.

Foi tirado de devaneios quando ela abriu a porta.

* * *

- Como o senhor está se sentindo hoje? – disse com calma.

Severus não fez questão em responder, ela sabia muito bem como que ele estava.

- Sei que o senhor está se sentindo entediado nesse quarto, então decidi que vamos dar uma volta pela casa – disse com um sorriso casto.

Severus só levantou a sobrancelha quando ela se aproximou e puxou os lençóis para o outro lado da cama. Ele estava mais forte do que antes. Sua saúde física estava melhor, até já podia comer sozinho sem depender de ninguém.

Ela com um olhar o incentivou a se levantar da cama; ele colocou os dois pés para fora começando a se levantar lentamente, aos poucos seus pés firmaram o chão, quando se levantou de uma vez sentiu-se sendo apoiado. Ela tinha usado o seu próprio corpo para ajudá-lo a não cair, estava com as mãos em se tórax. Assim ele pode enterrar o nariz em seus cabelos sentir o aroma que emanava dali. _"Jasmim"_ disse a si mesmo.

Ela se afastou um pouco vermelha, sem ele perceber e com as mãos tremendo um pouco. Pegou uma bengala que estava ao lado da porta e o entregou.

- Use-a para ajudá-lo a se apoiar – sabia que ele precisava fazer isso sem depender de ninguém.

Lentamente ele foi caminhando em direção à porta, ela o acompanhava mostrando o caminho. Seguiram pelo corredor chegando à escada que dava acesso ao hall. Ele se apoiou no corrimão e desceu devagar. Assim que chegou ao hall pode prestar atenção no lustre gigante de diamantes e cristais preso ao teto.

Ela o apontou uma porta a direita, ele a seguia e juntos entraram no cômodo. Ali era uma biblioteca, com estantes por todos os lados de livros do teto ao chão, ele pode ver de longe os títulos e pelo que viu alguns eram bem raros e em diversas línguas.

- Vejo que gostou – ele disse com um meio sorriso – Aqui tem tudo que um bom amante de livros gosta. Agora que o senhor está mais forte pode andar pela casa, sei que odeia ficar enfurnado naquele quarto. A bengala lhe dará apoio até o senhor conseguir se firmar sem ela.

Severus só balançou a cabeça em concordância, era muito bom sair daquele quarto infernal, e daquela biblioteca tinha certeza poderia se distrair.

- Não foi para ver a biblioteca que lhe trouxe aqui – disse ela, abrindo uma porta que dava a uma varanda – Venha – o chamou.

Severus andou ao seu encontro deparando-se com uma espetacular paisagem. Pela varanda viam-se montanhas ao longe e uma grama verdinha, um carvalho velho e majestoso próximo, dava mais beleza para a paisagem. Parecia que ele estava diante de um quadro, mas quando Severus sentiu a brisa em seu rosto viu que tudo aquilo era real.

Ele se virou e percebeu que ela estava de olhos fechados e com um sorriso no rosto. A brisa batia em seus cabelos perfumando o lugar com o cheiro de jasmim, ela parecia uma ninfa. _"Controle-se homem, parece que nunca viu uma mulher na vida"_ ele disse a si mesmo. Mulher. Ele tinha que digerir isso ainda, passou muito tempo sozinho só se preocupando em ser o espião e se esqueceu dele mesmo. Não que nunca tivesse alguém, mas era só para prazer. Nunca deixou nenhuma ocupar seu coração e mente. Elizabeth ocupava seus pensamentos desde que ele acordou, ela estava virando quase que uma obsessão.

- Professor... – ele foi tirado de seus devaneios.

- Sim senhorita – disse sentando numa cadeira estofado ao seu lado.

- Como se sente? – perguntou cordial.

– Como a senhorita disse, estamos na Escócia – disse com um sorriso debochado.

* * *

Elizabeth pediu para Link trazer um chá com biscoitos para os dois, em alguns minutos o elfo trouxe o chá dos dois.

- Obrigada Link, pode ir – disse ao elfo, servindo-se e a Severus também – Parece um sonho tudo isso – disse apontando para paisagem.

- Sim senhorita, é completamente inimaginável algum tão belo com toda destruição que aconteceu no mundo bruxo – disse reflexivo.

- A guerra é devastadora, mas em tudo a uma beleza – disse ela.

- Beleza? Acho que desaprendi a apreciá-la, quando você vive com um mundo destruído a sua volta, beleza é a ultima coisa que verá. – disse um pouco angustiado.

- Tudo mudou. A guerra acabou e o senhor pode ter uma nova vida. Pode começar ver a beleza nas coisas – disse calma.

- Não é assim tão simples senhorita. E isso também não é da sua conta – disse rude.

- Desculpe senhor, mas acho que o senhor tem que começar a ver a vida de outro modo. Há muitas pessoas que se importam com senhor. Dumbledore é uma delas e eu também posso lhe oferecer minha amizade – disse bondosa.

- Não preciso de sua amizade – disse com desdém – Não preciso de ninguém dizendo como devo seguir com minha vida.

Elizabeth não entendeu a atitude dele. Sentiu-se uma tola. As palavras dele doíam muito. Decidiu não falar nada. Levantou e saiu.

Severus sentiu raiva, como ela ousava a se meter em sua vida. _"Ela se importa com você"_ uma voz lhe disse. _"Mas agora você pôs tudo a perder."_ disse uma segunda voz. "_Não precisava afastar todos de si, nos sabemos muito bem que você precisa de alguém. Ela é perfeita para esse posto, mas não, o arrogante tem que aparecer e estragar tudo."_ continuou a segunda voz. _"Como se ela fosse se interessar como alguém como eu"_ ele pensou. "_É por que não? Pare de ser idiota e tome uma atitude!"_ disse a segunda voz.

Severus estava a ponto de enlouquecer com tudo aquilo. Vivia uma batalha constante com sua mente e tudo por causa dela. Nunca foi difícil ser rude ou afastar as pessoas de si, mas com ela era diferente ele sentia algo diferente e ate o doía um pouco fazê-lo. Não sabia discernir o que sentia. Não queria pensar nisso. _"Você sabe muito bem o que esta sentindo, só está sendo idiota de não admitir"_ disse a segunda voz.

Mesmo sem ela ali, ele podia sentir o perfume de jasmim. Agora um pouco franco, mas mesmo assim podia senti-lo.

_**continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Tudo bem? :D

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Severus está bem confuso, não é? :(

.

**Obrigada por ter comentado inthedungeons, Amanda Lais, Sandra Longbottom, Ana Scully Rickman, Serena e Guest.**

.

Comentem...

Aguardando reviews!

.

Repostado em 13/09.


	5. CAPITULO V

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin  
**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama. _

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO V**

**Nocturne**

**...**

Passou-se dois dias que eles não se falavam. Ela não foi lhe ver nenhuma vez e ele sentia uma espécie de angustia. _"Se você não fosse tão idiota"_ disse aquela voz. Era Link que vinha lhe dar poções e refazer seus curativos.

- Mestre Snape tem que tomar sua sopa – disse o elfo.

- Não quero nada Link, vá embora – disse rude.

- Não, meu senhor. Link tem que alimentá-lo meu senhor, Senão senhorita Elizabeth fica triste e Link não quer que a senhorita fique triste – Severus se virou para o elfo.

- Como ela está Link? – disse aceitando o prato que o era oferecido.

- Mestra Elizabeth está bem triste. Link não gosta disso – disse o elfo com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – Mestra está como quando perdeu seus pais. Link teve que consolará varias vezes.

Severus suspirou fundo, o elfo permaneceu no quarto até que ele tomasse toda a sopa. Assim que ele terminou Link pegou o prato e se retirou. Ele ficou pensando um pouco depois que o elfo saiu. Não queria causar nenhum mal a ela, mas ele ainda não sabia como lidar com isso.

Severus decidiu sair do quarto, precisava andar um pouco, tentar espairecer. Desceu à escada em direção a sala de jantar, já havia conhecido essa parte da casa. Caminhou por um corredor com três portas, uma delas dava a um salão de festas, que era grande e rodeado de janelas; e em outra, uma sala com varias caixas empilhadas; caminhando ao fim do corredor ele pode ouvir uma musica, parecia que alguém estava tocando piano. Devagar ele foi em direção daquela porta.

* * *

Elizabeth sentia-se uma idiota. Como foi tola de tentar lhe oferecer sua amizade, por que não ficou de boca fechada. Ela remoia isso em sua cabeça varias e varias vezes. Estava cansada de mentir para sim mesma, estava gostando dele, ou melhor, sempre gostou dele.

Na época da escola pensou que era só uma paixonite de adolescente, paixonite de uma aluna por um professor. Pensou que fosse superar tudo isso, mas não pode. Estava li chorando como fazia na época de escola, chorando por ele.

Sentia-se uma imbecil. Quem iria gostar dela. Uma sabe-tudo, que muitos diziam que era insuportável; e o seu poder que poucos aceitaram, e os que fingiam que aceitavam só queriam usar ao seu favor. Foi assim com o ultimo cara com quem se relacionou. Quando ela se sentiu segura para contar lhe sobre seu poder ele quis usar suas habilidades como negocio. Queria cobrar das pessoas que ela curaria. Na época se sentiu ultrajada, e teve que apagar sua memória. Foi bem difícil superar isso.

Agora vivia tudo aquilo que viveu na adolescência. Sentia-se impotente, sem saber o que fazer, mas já havia decidido que guardaria isso para si e que não revelaria para ninguém o que sentia por Severus.

* * *

Severus abriu a porta devagar sem fazer nenhum ruído, como tinha constado tinha alguém tocando piano e esse alguém era ela. Aquela era um sala de musica. Havia uma lareira com poltronas em volta; algumas estantes à esquerda e o pino à direita.

Ele se sentou numa poltrona, e ficou quieto apreciando a musica. Fechou os olhos e com os dedos acompanhava os movimentos dela, tinha também um sorriso imperceptível em sua face. Em poucos mais de quatro minutos a musica cessou e ele abriu seus olhos esperando algum movimento dela. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e se virou.

- Professor?! – disse quando o viu ali sentando – O senhor me assustou – ela se levantou meio atordoada.

- Não foi minha intenção assustá-la. Não sabia que tocava? – disse tentando ser cordial.

- Não é tão bom assim. Só o faço para distrair-me, desculpe-me se o incomodei – disse de cabeça baixa.

- A senhorita está errada, toca muito bem sim. E eu não me incomodo – disse fazendo uma pausa – Então era isso que fazia quando sumia em Hogwarts e nenhum dos seus amigos lhe achava. Pensei que ficava na biblioteca.

- Na maioria das vezes eu estava sim na biblioteca, mas teve uma vez, entretanto, que encontrei uma sala com um piano. Descobrir depois que foi Dumbledore que o pôs ali e para mim – disse querendo prolongar a conversa.

- Dumbledore sempre com suas artimanhas. Então foi assim que seu dom para musica começou, senhorita?

- Não, meu pai me ensinou a tocar – disse calma.

Ele a olhava fixamente. _"Como se quisesse entrar em minha mente"_ ela pensou.

- NÃO TENTE USAR LEGILIMÊNCIA EM MIM. COMO OUSA – disse brava – SE QUER SABER ALGO SOBRE MIM E SÓ PERGUNTAR-ME – disse aproximando da porta para se retirar do ressinto mais sendo puxada por ele em seguida.

- Mesmo que eu quisesse entrar em sua mente vejo que é uma boa oclumente – ela olhou-o mortificada.

"_Aquilo era um elogio?"_ ela pensou.

- Então valeu a pena as aulas de Dumbledore – disse em deboche.

Ele precisava conserta as coisas, mas como o faria? Teria que se rebaixar e pedi-lhe desculpa? Ele não tinha saída. Respirou profundamente. Ela estava apoiada na parede com os olhos fechados e seu semblante não era um dos melhores, ele constatou.

- Senhorita? – chamou-a.

- Não precisa dizer nada – disse-lhe rude.

- Não. Preciso dizer-lhe – disse respirando tomando coragem – Não foi minha intenção entrar em sua mente – fez uma pausa – Tudo está sendo difícil para mim. Não pensei em sobreviver, isso nunca esteve em meus planos. Estou... – ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Sei como você se sente – ela disse, tentando ser cordial.

- Não, a senhorita não imagina como me sinto – disse amargo – Estou me acostumando a está vivo. Estou me acostumando a está aqui nessa casa com... – não conseguiu dizer o nome dela.

Elizabeth não disse nada, mas podia sentir a angustia dele. Às vezes sua alta sensibilidade era algo bem incomodo. Sabia muito bem que seu professor de poções não se abriria com ela facilmente.

- Sempre admirei o senhor. Um homem forte, determinado e que não se abala com nada, ou pelo menos não demonstra. O bom e velho mestre de poções – disse sorrindo – Mas você é sempre o mestre de poções – disse em amargura.

- Não é agora que eu irei mudar, não é? – disse debochado.

Ele já estava enrolando demais para pedir desculpa a ela. Tinha que fazer isso agora não podia esperar mais.

- Minha atitude há dois dias foi deplorável. Não tive intenção de magoar lhe – fez uma pausa – Tentei entrar em sua mente para tentar saber o que estava sentindo – ela o interrompeu.

- Por que não me perguntou? – disse aflita – O senhor achou mesmo que esse era jeito mais fácil de saber o que eu estava sentindo. Aprendi com o meu pai a não demonstrar meus sentimentos, isso só faz estragos. O senhor o faz muito bem também, mas posso sentir alguns nuances em seus modos. Sei muito bem que esse é o seu jeito.

- Dumbledore disse-me de sua alta sensibilidade – respirou fundo – Senhorita Graham, perdoe-me.

Elizabeth o olhou buscando sentir algo. Queria ver se esse perdão era sincero.

- Sim, o perdoo. Posso sentir que o que falas é sincero – disse sorrindo.

Severus sentiu algo estranho em seu peito, como se seu coração de gelo tivesse descongelado um pouquinho.

- Quero que eu o senhor tenhamos uma boa relação. Também poderá contar comigo se quiser. É muito bom ter alguém para conversar.

Ele sabia como ela se sentia sozinha assim como ele também. E para ele também era bom conversar com alguém.

- Tenho certeza que teremos uma boa relação – disse em meio sorriso.

- Se o senhor se comportar, não é? – disse em tom de zombaria.

- Serei o mesmo mestre de poções de sempre, mas agora saberei medir as palavras em sua presença senhorita.

Ela só o sorriu e não disse mais nada. Sabia que ele estava sendo sincero com ela. E ela se sentia muito bem com isso.

Passaram a tarde inteira conversando amenidades, não viram à hora passar. Era se tudo que havia acontecido estava no passado e que eles estavam recomeçando. Eles sabiam que sempre haveria sinceridade na relação deles que por agora não era bem definida ainda. Link teve que trazer-lhes uma bandeja de suco com tortinhas e mais tarde o jantar também. Quando já se passava das dez da noite subiram para seus quartos e se despediram.

* * *

Ao entrar em seu quarto Severus suspirou. Entrou no banheiro e molhou seu rosto. Olhou para imagem refletida no espelho e viu que não estava mais pálido. Foi até o armário e pegou um pijama limpo e o vestiu, e seguiu para cama.

Precisava desancar seu corpo e sua mente estava uma loucura. Passar essas horas conversando com ela foi um pouco estranho. Sentia que o tempo perto dela passava rápido, mas ele queria passar ainda mais tempo com ela.

Pode conhecer ela um pouco, mas ela ainda era uma incógnita. Como ela mesma havia dito sabia muito bem esconder o que sentia. Era como ele se escondia. Seus olhos não mentiam, eles o hipnotizavam. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer dali para frente, mas sabia que queria que ela estivesse ali perto dele.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! O que achavam do Severus pedindo desculpa para Elizabeth?

A musica que ela toca no piano é essa: Chopin "Nocturne Op.9 No.2 in e flat major".

Sou apaixonada por musica clássica e a fic terá algumas musicas que eu gosto, aguardem. ;D

.

**Obrigada Ana Scully Rickman, Guest, Serena, Sandra Longbottom e minha querida inthedungeons pelos comentários. Vocês não sabem como eles me deixam feliz. Saber que vocês estão gostando da minha fic me deixar muito feliz mesmo :D**

.

Você leu até aqui? Por favor comente. Quero saber se você está gostando. Faça esse projeto de escritora feliz ;D

Aguardando reviews! Beijos

.

Repostado em 13/09.


	6. CAPITULO VI

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin  
**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama. _

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO VI**

**Livros e Musica**

**...**

Aquela manhã estava bem nublada. Foi o que Elizabeth constatou ao olhar pela janela. Acordou mais cedo que o normal, tomou um banho se vestiu e desceu para o café. Ele apareceu minutos depois.

- Bom dia – disse recebendo um aceno de cabeça dele que se sentou ao seu lado.

Nessa semana tinha se acostumado com os seus acenos e monossílabos. Ele não era alguém que falava muito, ele era um homem bem reservado.

Tomaram café no mais puro silencio, quando terminou ela pediu licença e saiu em direção à sala de musica. Ao chegar lá colocou um disco no velho gramofone e se sentou no tapete perto da lareira com uma montanha de livros e papeis. Tinha achado numa caixa os velhos livros de seu bisavô. Ele fora um grande bruxo e um dos mais renomados mestres em poções.

Seu pai dizia que ela parecia com seu bisavô em sua facilidade incomum em feitiços; em Hogwarts seus colegas de casa diziam que ela parecia com Severus, por ser amante de poções e por seus modos. _"Doce e carinhosa"_ como Dumbledore dizia _"como sua mãe"_. Ela era a mistura desses todos, também tinha do seu pai, a bondade e o poder de cura.

* * *

Estava totalmente absorta naqueles papéis que não percebeu que estava sendo observada. Ele estava ali no batente da porta, via cada movimento dela. A delicadeza de como pegava cada papel lia e colocar em uma pilha; o jeito que escrevia algumas anotações em um caderno de capa verde ou quando soltava alguns ruídos de satisfação ou desapontamento.

Ela era um caixinha de surpresas para ele. A cada dia descobria algo novo vindo nela, como quando descobriu que ela tocava piano e que o fazia para extravasar suas emoções. Observava ela o tempo todo, sempre foi bom em observar as pessoas. Assim que ele foi conhecendo um pouco mais dela, podia também decifrar cada movimento dela, mas ele ainda não conseguia decifrar seus olhos.

O gramofone começou a tocar e ela o acompanhava cantarolando baixinho. Subitamente levantou-se e foi a uma estante pegar mais tinta para sua pena. Começou a dançar sozinha lentamente de olhos fechados. Ele só a observava com um olhar fascinado.

Ela deu duas ultimas voltas e abriu os olhos vendo que ele estava ali, não que ela não soubesse. Sabia que era observada, só estava esperando alguma atitude dele. Ficaram assim só se observando. Ele percebendo que outra musica começava caminhou ao encontro dela.

- Concede-me a honra desta dança senhorita? – disse em reverencia.

- Claro senhor – disse respondendo a sua reverencia.

* * *

Nesses últimos dois meses foi deveras desgastante para o Diretor. Tinha que resolver muitas coisas em um espaço curto de tempo, mas por Merlin tudo estava se encaminhando bem. Os danos causados pela a batalha estavam praticamente resolvidos. Parte da escola que foi destruída estava quase toda reconstruída.

Agora precisava ajeitar o quadro de professores da escola, mas já sabia o que fazer. Agora só queria chegar a casa e encontrar Elizabeth, talvez ela tocasse um pouco de piano pra ele.

Quando chegou a casa, Dumbledore foi recebido por Link.

- Mestre Dumbledore, Link fica feliz de vê meu senhor – disse o elfo com uma exagerada reverencia.

- Olá Link – disse sorrindo – Onde estão Severus e Elizabeth?

- Mestre Snape e Mestra Elizabeth estão na sala de musica – disse – Meu senhor precisa comer alguma coisa – falou o elfo puxando o diretor para a mesa da sala de jantar entregando-o uma xícara de chá.

Link é um elfo muito super protetor, Dumbledore sabia muito bem disso. Sempre se preocupava com seus senhores até mesmo mimava os um pouco. Decidiu tomar seu chá sem pressa, tinha muito tempo para conversar com aqueles dois. E também usaria esse tempo para pensar em um modo de convencer Severus a voltar a lecionar em Hogwarts.

* * *

Ele a puxou para o meio da sala. Ela colocou as mãos em seu pescoço e ele em sua cintura, lentamente eles começaram a dançar no compasso da musica. O ambiente estava completamente diferente era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Eles eram as únicas pessoas no universo naquele momento, desfrutando algo mágico. Naquele momento era quase impossível constatar que há uma semana ele tinha a tratado tão mal e eles tinham se afastado. Tudo estava no passado e literalmente eles estavam mais próximos. Uma proximidade muito perigosa. Severus não queria que ela percebesse que suas mãos tremiam um pouco e que ele não tirava os olhos dela. Ele se sentia um adolescente naquele momento. Isso era deprimente. Ele não era mais um garoto e sim um homem poderia controlar muito bem suas emoções. Desviou o olhar, precisava se concentrar em não fazer nenhuma besteira. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, assim pode sentir seu cheiro. Não soube definir bem era uma mistura de ervas e madeira. Ele ficou totalmente ruborizado com a atitude dela. Que Merlin o ajudasse. Era bem estranho está tão perto dela daquele jeito. Aquilo era algo muito intimo que ele nunca havia compartilhado com ninguém. Era uma simples dança, mas para ambos era muito mais que isso.

Ela não estava melhor do que ele. Não queria que ele percebesse o seu nervosismo. Era insano está ali dançando com o professor Snape. Queria ter feito isso em sua formatura, mas teve medo que ele a recusasse. Aquele momento estava sendo sublime para ela, não saberia o que aconteceria se ele se afastasse dela, talvez desmaiasse.

Infelizmente a musica terminou, mas eles não queriam se afastar. Passaram ali abraçados por mais algumas minutos contemplando o calor do outro. Por fim se afastaram lentamente. Ela estava um pouco ruborizava e ele não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

Eles permaneceram em um silencio incomodo, até que foi quebrado por ele.

- A senhorita pareceu-me muito entretida naqueles papéis quando eu entrei na sala – disse querendo cessar aquele silêncio.

- Ah... Sim – disse um pouco encabulada – Ache-os em um caixa que estava na biblioteca. São de meu Bisavô, Hamish Graham.

- Você é bisneta de Hamish Graham? – disse impressionado – Como nunca percebi – disse isso mais para si mesmo.

- Ninguém liga mais para nomes não é? – disse calma – Para muitos ele foi um grande mestre de poções, mas para outros só foi um velho louco – disse rindo.

- Claro, não é qualquer pessoa que pode entende a cabeça de um visionário – disse sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima.

- Esses livros guardam muitas coisas. Foram todos escritos por ele, tem até um diário – disse respirando fundo – Assim posso conhecer como ele foi.

Ela sentou-se no tapete novamente, pegou um pergaminho e o mostrou. Ele o analisou. Nele continha uma forma mais eficaz de fazer uma poção redutora e também mais potente.

- É totalmente brilhante e simples. – disse com olhos brilhantes.

- Isso mesmo – ela disse em concordância – Também achei essa coleção de discos – sendo que um deles acabaram de ouvir.

- Então ele era um amante de musica também. Então agora sabemos de onde vem o seu dom pra musica – disse olhando-a – Ele não era um bom dançarino, era?

- Acho que não, isso cabe a mim – disse sendo irônica – Não sabia que o senhor dançava.

- Você aprende fazer muitas coisas na sua vida. Tenho muitas cartas na manga, senhorita. Ficaria impressionada no que mais posso fazer – disse isso em um misto de malícia e deboche.

Ela não respondeu nada diante daquilo, era bem estranho seu professor dizer algo em duplo sentido. Não pensaria nisso agora. Voltou aos papéis.

Severus percebeu o que tinha feito. O que estava acontecendo com ele. _"Velho o que você quer mostrar para ela?" _perguntou lhe aquela voz irritante. Ele não aguentava mais aquilo, tinha vontade de bater sua cabeça na parede para parar com aquela voz. Mas aquilo era só sua consciência brincando com ele, ou melhor, dizendo o que ele verdadeiramente queria pensar.

O silencio foi cessado quando a porta foi aberta, e um velho sorridente entrou na sala.

**continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá. Que bonitinho esses dois! :D

A musica que eles dançam é essa: Chopin "Nocturne No. 20 in C Sharp Minor"

Um pouco mais de Chopin. (Eu também amo ele Serena ;D)

**.**

**Obrigada ****Sandra Longbottom**, Guest, Serena, **Ana Scully Rickman por continuar acompanhando a fic. Adoro vocês :D.**  


******.**

E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D

Aguardando reviews! Beijos

.

Repostado em 13/09.


	7. CAPITULO VII

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin  
**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama_

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO VII**

**Amizade**

**...**

Assim que entrou na sala o diretor foi recebido, como sempre, com um abraço caloroso de Elizabeth.

- Olá minha filha – disse beijando lhe a testa.

Ela o puxou para uma poltrona. Ao se sentar cumprimentou Severus com um aceno de cabeça.

- O senhor parece bem animado – disse ela sentando no tapete.

- Sim querida, tudo está praticamente resolvido – disse sorrindo – Desse modo poderei passar mais tempo aqui com vocês.

Ao ouvir isso ela abriu um grande sorriso e seus olhos brilharam. Severus pode ver a alegria que ela sentia. Percebeu que era muito bom vê-la assim.

- E esses livros? – o diretor perguntou apontando os livros no tapete.

- Achei-os numa caixa na biblioteca, são do meu bisavô – disse calma.

- Seu bisavô era grande bruxo, tinha ideias inovadoras para sua época – disse alisando sua barba.

- Como está Hogwarts? – ela perguntou-lhe.

- Está 80% reconstruída. Ela reabrirá em primeiro de setembro – disse animado – Agora preciso arrumara o quadro de professores – disse olhando para Severus – Horace Slughorn se aposentou.

- Então o cargo de Poções e de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estão vagos – disse ela analiticamente.

- Sim – o diretor respondendo-a – Severus não conversamos sobre isso, mas gostaria que você voltasse a lecionar na escola. Você pode escolher o cargo – disse dirigindo-o o olhar.

Severus pensou um pouco. Muitos achavam todos esses anos, que ele queria o cargo de DCAT, poderia querer quando era mais novo, mas depois isso virou algo insignificante. Claro que se escrevia para ele todos os anos, mas era mais por fachada. Se escolhesse o cargo de DCAT não ficaria na sua amada masmorra, sempre foi um amante de poções, e ficar sem elas estava sendo bem difícil e em seu intimo sentia falta de lecionar. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que ele não sabia o que fazer. Muitas vezes pensou em ir para outro lugar e começar uma nova vida, mas agora ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu não sei Albus. Estava pensando começar minha vida em outro lugar.

Isso pegou Elizabeth desprevenida. _"Ele queria ir embora?"_ Não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Meu filho não precisa pensar nisso. Sempre o tive em alta estima e quero que fique próximo a mim – disse o diretor – Você já está melhor, não precisa de tantas poções como antes e também não está mais utilizando a bengala para se apoiar. Não há motivos para você se afastar.

- Albus você não entende – disse ele angustiado.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. Eu quero que volte a lecionar. Há pessoas que gostam de você e não querem que você se afaste – disse isso olhando para Elizabeth.

_"Ele só pode está louco"_ pensou "_Quem o gostava dele? Quem o queria por perto?_" Sabia que ninguém se importava se ele estava vivo ou morto. Sempre fora odiado por todos. _"E ela?"_ disse aquela voz _"Com certeza ela irá ficar em Hogwarts. Você quer ficar longe dela?" _Claro que não queria ficar longe dela. Isso era algo impensável naquele momento. Queria cada vez mais ficar perto dela. _"Então velho, volte para Hogwarts. Volte pra seus 'cabeças ocas'. Fique perto dela"_ tinha que concorda com aquela voz.

- Muitos sentem a falta do professor de poções – disse o diretor – Não é querida?

- Claro – ela não sabia o que dizer.

Severus percebeu que ela torcia as mãos sem parar. Já a tinha observado fazendo isso, o fazia quando não sabia o que fazer. Ela o olhou, seu olhar era de suplica. Será que ela o queria por perto?

- Aceito voltar a lecionara Albus – disse ao diretor – No cargo de poções.

Elizabeth suspirou, aliviada. Por um momento pensou que ele fosse embora.

- Fico satisfeito meu filho – disse o diretor com seus olhos brilhando – Você fez a escolha certa – disse o diretor deixando aquilo no ar – Vamos continuar então. Hagrid não será mais professor e eu tive pensando em chamar Hawkins Jesen para Trato de Criaturas Magicas. Lembra-se dele querida?

- Claro. Senhor Jensen é uma amante de animais, tenho certeza que será um grande professor. Mas o senhor está pensando em trazer sua esposa com ele? – disse ela

- Podemos arranjar uma casa em Hogsmeade pra Senhora Jensen. Lembro que ficaram amigas.

- Linda Jensen é uma pessoa maravilhosa, tenho certeza que o Senhor Hawkins vai aceitar – disse ela confiante – Mas Hagrid não estará mais na escola? – disse preocupada.

- Sim ele estará em Hogwarts, mas só como guarda caça – disse – Agora preciso pensar em alguém para DCAT – disse olhando vago.

- Por que o senhor não chama o... Como ele se chama mesmo? – disse pensativa – Lupin?

Quando ouviu o nome proferido por ela, Severus se manifestou.

- A senhorita só pode está louca – disse exasperado.

- Depois que Shacklebolt virou ministro da magia às coisas vem mudando no mundo bruxo. Ele está começando a livrar o Ministério da corrupção e da discriminação.

Dumbledore refletiu no que ela falou. Talvez Lupin fosse o melhor a fazer mesmo.

- Quanto as sua condição é só ele tomara a poção do acônito, certo? – disse ela pegando um livro, que já estava aberto em suas mãos, entregando-o ao diretor.

Dumbledore leu com os olhos admirados.

- Isso pode dar certo? – disse olhando-a e recebendo um olhar cúmplice – Veja isso Severus – disse lhe entregando o livro.

Severus lê-o também. Não teve a mesma reação do diretor, mas mesmo assim demonstrou algum interesse.

- O que precisamos e de um mestre de poção e alguém que possa fazer o feitiço – disse o diretor – Isso por sorte nos já temos. Vou deixá-los conversando sobre o assunto – antes de se retirar disse – Quero ficar informado com o andamento.

* * *

Assim que Dumbledore saiu, Severus se virou para ela e disse:

- A senhorita tem certeza que isso dará certo? – disse apontando para o livro.

- Isso teremos que comprovar. A poção descrita no livro é uma poção do acônito modificada, a irracionalidade do lobisomem será maior do que em uma poção normal e também pode ajudar no temperamento – disse ela – E o senhor, acha que pode dar certo?

- Preciso estudar isso primeiro, mas por auto é bem plausível. Seu bisavô deixou varias anotações e isso deixou a poção bem detalhada – disse olhando-a.

- Só precisamos estudá-la como o senhor diz. Depois de analisarmos bem, podemos começar a fazê-la para o senhor Lupin.

- Por que a senhorita está tão interessada no lobisomem – falou um pouco mais rude do que gostaria.

Ela não entendeu a atitude dele. Pelo visto não gostava do lobisomem.

- Não o conheço, só o que Dumbledore me falou. Temos a poção é podemos usá-la, ajudá-lo só será consequência.

- Então ele será uma mera cobaia – ele disse irônico.

- Não fale assim. Digamos que ele nós ajudará a nosso propósito, que é utilizar a poção. Assim podemos ajudar pessoas como ele. Ao em vez dele poderia ser qualquer um – disse calma.

- Tudo bem, se a senhorita diz – disse ele debochado.

- Meu bisavô deixou esses livros com varias anotações. Não só essa poção, mas pode haver varias que poderão ajudar alguém de alguma forma.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. Não faremos isso sem nenhum propósito, temos alguém que pode se favorecer com ela – disse meio a contra gosto.

- E esses feitiços, são de seu conhecimento? – ele perguntou-lhe.

- Sim. Pelo o que consta aqui os feitiços serão utilizados na terceira etapa da poção. Aprendi-os com meu pai – disse desviando o olhar. Ainda era bem difícil pensar em seu pai, e Severus percebeu isso.

Dumbledore os observava no batente da porta, o diretor percebeu como era natural a conversa que eles estavam tendo, como se eles fossem próximos há anos. Ele já havia percebido como um olhava o outro. Torcia para que esses dois ficassem juntos e se dependesse dele daria uma mãozinha.

- Albus! – disse ela percebendo que ele estava ali.

- Como que vão as coisas? – perguntou o diretor.

- Esta tudo bem – Severus respondeu – Analisei bem a poção e tenho convicção que ela poderá ser feita e ter eficácia.

- Então os dois trabalharão juntos. Em uma semana vocês iram para Hogwarts, lá será melhor pra que trabalhem. – disse o ancião – Querida, pode tocar um pouco de piano para nós? – perguntou-lhe com os olhos bondosos.

- Claro – disse sorridente seguindo para o piano.

A música preenchia todo o ambiente, era reconfortante. Severus pensou no que o diretor tinha falado, eles iriam trabalhar juntos. Ficariam mais próximos _"Podem virá até amigos"_ disse aquela voz em sua mente, _"Mas nós sabemos muito bem o que você quer, aproveite velho"_. Aquilo era uma loucura, mas mais uma vez naquele dia tinha que concordar com aquela voz.

**continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Como vocês estão?

Dumbledore casamenteiro! HAHAHA Em breve. :D

Muitos emoções no próximo capitulo.

Mozart "Rondo Alla Turca" esta é a musica que ela toca ao piano.

.

_**Pelo visto vocês querem que as coisas comecem a pegar fogo, mas não vai ser assim, por enquanto.**_

_** A relação deles vai crescendo e amadurecendo devagar, até...**_

_**Guest, Serena, Sandra Longbottom e Ana Scully Rickman.**__ **Seja bem vinda Viola Psique Black.**_

_**Vocês não sabem como eu amo seus comentários.  
**_

_**Adoro vocês.  
**_

.

E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D

Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D

.

Repostado em 13/09


	8. CAPITULO VIII

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin  
**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama. _

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Emoções**

**...**

Elizabeth estava muito ansiosa para voltar à Hogwarts. Pensou que aquela semana iria demorar em passar, mas estava bem enganada. Ela passou mais depressa do que esperava. Estava muito feliz e isso era percebido por todos. Ela sorria mais e tocava musicas alegres ao piano.

Severus não demonstrava, mas também estava ansioso. Essa semana passou depressa para ele também. Passou a maioria do tempo ao lado dela. Já haviam discutido sobre a poção e no fim tiveram a conclusão que começariam quando estivesse na escola.

Naquele dia eles voltariam para Hogwarts. Tudo já estava arrumado. Depois do almoço se arrumaram para partirem. Juntos a Dumbledore, Severus e Elizabeth aparataram para Hogwarts.

Ela sentiu sendo puxado pelo umbigo. Assim que chegou a terra firme novamente sentiu sendo apoiada por alguém. Ele estava segurando seu braço gentilmente não a deixando cair.

- Tudo bem senhorita? – perguntou em preocupação.

- Agora sim. Só foi uma tontura. Acho que a minha ansiedade contribuiu para ela – disse sorrindo.

Passado esse desconforto, Elizabeth percebeu que estava nos portões da escola. Severus vendo seu semblante ofereceu se braço que foi aceito por ela. E juntos caminharam até a escola. Ela fez o caminho se deleitando com a paisagem e ele só a observava. Ela o puxou em direção ao lago negro. Sentaram em uma pedra próxima a uma árvore. A mesma que nos tempos de escola dela fora sua companhia nas tardes ensolaradas.

- Tinha esquecido como é lindo aqui – disse com um ar sereno.

Ele só concordou com a cabeça. Sim, ali era um lugar lindo. Nunca tinha reparado naquele lugar, mas ela o tinha feito abri os olhos.

Ao longe eles eram observados por Dumbledore. Seus serenos e bondosos olhos azuis brilharam de um jeito diferente e ele tinha um meio sorriso. Os dois ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos e depois seguiram seu caminho.

* * *

Dumbledore pediu-lhes para acompanhá-lo a um chá em sua sala. Seguiram para gárgula e o diretor disse a senha.

- Pudim de leite – disse fazendo a escada aparecer.

Chegando à sala o diretor pediu o chá para os três.

- Quando vocês começarão a fazer a poção? – perguntou o diretor sentando em sua cadeira.

- O mais rápido possível Albus – respondeu Severus.

Eles ouviram batidas na porta, Dumbledore autorizou a entrada do convidado inesperado.

- Albus, precisamos conversar – disse Minerva McGonagall. Percebendo que o diretor não estava sozinho falou encabulada – Desculpe, não sabia que estava ocupado – depois que disse isso percebeu quem estava ali.

Severus e Elizabeth levantaram cordialmente. Minerva permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos. Subitamente foi ao encontro do mestre de poções o abraçando. Severus não soube esboçar reação, seguindo seu olhar para Elizabeth.

- Severus fui tão tola. Acreditei que você tinha feito aquilo a Albus – disse em meios as lágrimas – Peço desculpas por ter feito mau juízo de você. O conheço desde seus onze anos de idade. Como fui tão cega?

- Professora, a senhora não precisa me pedir desculpa – disse tentando acalmá-la.

Era bem estranho ver aquela mulher tão forte naquele estado. Minerva percebeu que ali estava o mesmo menino de onze anos. O mesmo menino cordial e estudioso dos tempos de escola. Elizabeth entregou a professora de transfiguração um lenço.

- Obrigada minha querida – disse sorrindo para ela e a abraçando também – Como você cresceu menina. Está tão bonita.

- É assim Minerva, nossas crianças sempre crescem – disse o diretor enigmático.

Elizabeth pediu para a professora se sentar e lhe ofereceu um xícara de chá.

- Obrigada querida – disse aceitando a xícara de chá oferecida – Então Albus pelo visto conseguiu convencer Severus a voltar a lecionar.

- Não foi tão difícil como à senhora imagina – disse Elizabeth recebendo um olhar de reprovação do professor.

- E você querida, vai ficar conosco por quanto tempo? – perguntou a professora.

- Por mim Minerva, ela ficará conosco por um bom tempo – disse o diretor.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Albus? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Estive pensando em implantar o Clube de Estudos – disse o diretor sorrindo.

- O senhor está falando sério? – perguntou ela atordoada.

- Albus, tínhamos um clube de estudos na sonserina. Se não me engano, foi quando senhorita Graham era aluna – disse Severus.

- Sim Severus. Foi no quinto ano de Elizabeth – disse o diretor.

- Sim – disse ela encabulada – Eu e alguns alunos estudávamos no salão comunal. No começo era somente com alunos do quinto ano, depois os mais novos também começaram a frequentar o grupo. Um ajudava o outro. Assim era o clube de estudos.

- Isso seria excelente para os alunos – disse Minerva – Você sempre foi uma ótima aluna. Tenho certeza que o clube dará certo.

- Eu também Minerva – disse o diretor alegre – E você minha filha. O que acha?

- Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer – Acho maravilhoso – disse com seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Então você e Minerva poderão organizar tudo. Há uma sala no quarto andar que você poderá usar. É melhor você e Seveurs irem descansar – disse o diretor – Severus leve Elizabeth para os aposentos dela, por favor.

- Onde será meu aposento Albus? – perguntou ela.

- Nas masmorras – disse o diretor com um brilho no olhar.

* * *

Severus, como diretor tinha pedido, acompanhou-a até as masmorras. O aposento dela ficava ao lado do seu.

- Pelo visto a professora McGonagall o tem em alta estima – disse ela puxando conversa.

- A situação foi um tanto estranha. Nunca há vi daquele jeito, ela sempre pareceu tão forte.

- Isso prova que a coruja velha tem sentimentos – disse ela em meio a gargalhadas.

Severus não riu como ela, só mexeu os cantos dos lábios.

- Então era assim que você se referia a Minerva no tempo da escola? – disse ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

- De certo modo sim – disse ela se recuperando – E o senhor como a chamava em seus tempos de escola?

- Era um nome menos carinhoso que esse – disse ele em deboche.

- Posso imaginar – disse ela – Depois dessa reação da Professora McGonagall o senhor não pensou como será a reação das outras pessoas ao vê-lo?

- Que mais ninguém queira me abraçar como ela – disse irônico.

- Muitos o respeitam o senhor. Talvez tenha que se acostumar com abraços – disse ela entrando na brincadeira.

_"Só se eles forem seus."_ ele pensou. Mas não a respondeu a isso.

Chegaram à porta dos aposentos dela. Ela pediu que ele entrasse, ele cordialmente aceitou. Entraram em uma sala bem espaçosa, um sofá e poltronas de couro preto; uma mesa de estudos de um lado; uma estante com seus livros já arrumados; janelas ao redor dando vista para o lago negro; cortinas verdes e uns adornos com serpentes nas paredes.

- Tão sonserino – disse ela para a decoração – Pelo visto os elfos já colocaram tudo no lugar – disse olhando para seus livros na estante – Tenho uma coisa para mostrar ao senhor – disse ela tirando algo da sua bolsa de mão – Não conte para Dumbledore que o entreguei – disse entregando para ele um frasquinho com um liquido amarelo.

- O que é isso senhorita? – perguntou-lhe.

- O veneno de Nagini. Consegui extrair um pouco de seu sistema.

- Como a senhorita conseguiu? O veneno estaria misturado com meu sangue – disse ele impressionado.

- Depois que Nagini foi morta pude começar a tirar o veneno de seu sistema. Não poderia fazê-lo antes por que a cobra era um ser mágico. Usei um feitiço que meu pai me ensinou, desse modo só retirei o veneno.

- E porque está me entregando isso? – perguntou-lhe desconfiado.

- Meu pai sempre disse que em tudo podemos levar algo de bom ou ruim. Isso é algo comum em meu povo, sempre levamos algo de qualquer situação. Seja um ensinamento ou algo material. O senhor derrotou seu inimigo e conseguiu algo dele que poderá ser útil em algum momento.

- Seu povo é bem místico – Então isso seria um "presente" de meu inimigo – disse irônico.

- Digamos que sim – disse ela sorrindo – Isso é só um costume de meu povo. Estou passando os ensinamentos que me foram ensinados.

- Há mais pessoas como a senhorita? – perguntou-lhe.

- Meu povo foi desaparecendo aos poucos, só sobrou a mim – disse ela meio triste.

- Então não deixaremos morrer esses ensinamentos. Começaremos com as anotações de seu bisavô.

- Sim – disse ela serena – Há muitas anotações que ele diz: "Nada acontece por acaso". Sei o que ele que dizer – disse entregando-o o frasco de veneno – Use-o de modo certo e no momento certo.

- Assim o farei – disse concordando com ela – E melhor eu deixa-la descansar – disse se despedindo e se retirando.

Ao entra em seu aposento, Severus sentiu uma paz imensurável. Ali era o seu lugar, seu refúgio. Passando pela sala seguiu para o quarto. Ele estava do jeito que o tinha deixado. Abriu o armário e tirou sua capa preta. _"O morcegão das masmorras esta de volta a sua toca"_ pensou com um sorriso desdenhoso. Estava novamente em casa.

Agora estava pensando no que ela disse "Nada é por acaso". Será que ele utilizaria aquele veneno algum dia? Mesmo não acreditando nesse tipo de coisa ele estava pensando na hipótese de que ela não tinha entrando em sua vida por mero acaso.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi. Como vocês estão?

A ideia do veneno me veio do nada. O que vocês acharam?

HUMMM tem lobisomem no próximo capitulo e um morcego enciumado HAHAHA ;D

.

_**inthedungeons, **__****__**Viola Psique Black**_, _** Ana Scully Rickman**_, Guest e Sandra Longbottom_._

_****__**Amo os seus comentários, continuem acompanhando a fic. :D**_

_****__**.**_

E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D

Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D

.

Repostado em 13/09


	9. CAPITULO IX

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin  
**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama.  
_

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO IX**

**Lobisomem**

**...**

Estavam a uma semana trabalhando na poção. Passaram a maior parte do tempo juntos. Na maioria das vezes faziam as refeições ali mesmo no laboratório. Dumbledore sempre vinha os visitar para saber como estava o andamento da poção. A cada dia eles estavam mais próximos. E ambos estavam gostando disso. Severus finalizava a poção e Elizabeth vazia anotações de cada segmento além de fazer os feitiços necessários.

Naquela manhã Elizabeth estava inquieta e Severus percebeu isso. Era como se ela quisesse dize-lhe algo.

- Tudo bem, senhorita? Quer dizer-me alguma coisa?

- Nós estamos trabalhando junto e... – fez uma longa pausa – Prefiro que o senhor me chame pelo meu primeiro nome.

- Então assim a senhorita também me chamaria pelo meu primeiro nome? – disse num misto de deboche.

- Isso o senhor decidi – disse calma – Passamos muito tempo juntos e não vejo porque não me chamar-me pelo primeiro nome.

Severus pensou um pouco. Não poderia esconder de si o que sentia por ela. Ele a queria.

- Sim Elizabeth, pode me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome – disse sorvendo muito bem o nome dela em seus lábios – Agora me passe às anotações de ontem.

- Sim Severus – ele adorou o modo que seu nome era proferia nos lábios dela.

Ela entregou-lhe as anotações e juntos revisaram todo o processo. A hora do almoço estava chegando e eles opinaram em almoçar no salão principal naquele dia. Dumbledore, naquela semana, sempre os cobravam isso. Deixaram tudo em ordem e foram conversando ao longo do caminho.

* * *

Almoçaram com Minerva e o professor Flitwick, que havia chegado há dois dias. Dumbledore estava ocupado em sua sala.

Voltaram aos seus afazeres, no laboratório de Severus. Um elfo apareceu nas masmorras entregando uma mensagem do diretor. Nela ele pedia a presença dos dois.

- O que será que Albus quer? – disse ela preocupada.

- Acalme-se Elizabeth – _"Como é bom falar o nome dela"_ ele pensou – Não deve ser nada de muito sério. Pelo visto só quer falar conosco – disse tentando acalma-la.

Saíram do laboratório em direção à sala do diretor. Assim que a senha foi proferida a gárgula se movimentou e eles puderam subir ao encontro do diretor. Bateram na porta e a mesma foi aberta com um acesso de mão.

- Albus aconteceu algo? – disse Severus sem perceber que o diretor não estava sozinho.

Assim que viu quem estava ali com o diretor seu corpo enrijeceu. Viu que ele observava Elizabeth atentamente e isso fez seu sangue ferver.

- É bom vê-lo Severus – disse o homem amistosamente.

- Digo o mesmo Lupin – respondeu-lhe sarcástico.

Elizabeth percebeu que Severus se sentia incomodado com a presença daquele homem. Dumbledore percebendo o ar pouco carregado decidiu intervir.

- Não aconteceu nada Severus. Estava conversando com Remus e só queríamos saber como anda a poção – disse Dumbledore amenizando aquele momento.

- A poção está indo muito bem. Em dois dias estará finalizada – disse ele sem mudar o tom.

- Remus está é minha afilhada, que eu lhe falei, Elizabeth Graham – disse o diretor apresentando-lhes.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Senhor Lupin – disse ela cordial.

- Prefiro que me chame de Remus – disse sorridente – Posso chamá-la de Elizabeth?

- Prefiro chamá-lo de senhor e que me chame de senhorita Graham – disse um pouco rude.

Remus não entendeu a atitude dela. Dumbledore a conhecia muito bem e sabia que para ela chamá-la pelo primeiro nome era algo dirigido a poucos. Ela via isso como 'algo muito intimo' um ato de confiança, foi assim que seu pai a ensinou.

Severus adorou o modo que ela o havia tratado. Já havia percebido muito bem com ela gostava de ser tratada.

- Estamos muito ocupados Albus. Não podemos nos descuidar da poção – disse Severus apressado – Você explicou para ele Albus? – perguntou se dirigindo ao diretor, sendo respondido aceno de cabeça – Então assim que a poção estiver finalizada o senhor será o primeiro, a saber.

- Excelente – disse Albus mostrando-se feliz com a notícia.

- Agora se nos der licença – disse acenando com a cabeça – Vamos Elizabeth – disse pegando em sua mão.

- Sim Severus. Até mais senhor Lupin, até padrinho – disse sorrindo acompanhando Severus.

* * *

Eles ficaram de mãos dadas em todo o caminho até as masmorras.

- Porque o tratou daquela maneira? – ele perguntou-lhe em meio a um sorriso.

- Não sei bem. Não o conheço direito só o que Dumbledore me disse dele. Sei que fui um pouco rude, mas não foi minha intenção.

- Você às vezes é bem dura, mas não tem nada de mais nisso.

- Pelo visto você gostou do modo que eu tratei o senhor Lupin – disse ela – Também não gostei do modo que ele me olhou. Ele não é um homem casado?

- Sim – disse frio.

Elizabeth ficou um pouco confusa. Sabia que Severus não gostava de Remus, mas não entendeu por que ele estava assim. _"O que será que Lupin fez a ele" _pensou ela.

Severus tentava se controlar ao máximo. Como que ele ousava olhar para ela daquela maneira, como se ele quisesse devorá-la. _"Se ele tentar se aproximar dela eu..."_ Sua razão voltou assim que eles chegaram ao laboratório. Foi assim que ele percebeu que eles estavam de mãos dadas.

* * *

Os dois dias haviam se passado e a poção estava finalizada. Severus comunicou a Dumbledore e naquela tarde mesmo Lupin a tomaria.

- Elizabeth – chamou-a – Falei com Albus, ele irá verificar a poção. Lupin estará com ele.

- Severus, você já vai ministra-lhe a poção?

- Não vejo motivos para não o fazê-lo. Pelas anotações de seu bisavô a poção tem que ser ministrada o mais rápido possível.

- Entendo – disse ela vendo as anotações.

- Pode ir descansar. Eles viram em poucos minutos.

- Você tem certeza que não precisará de ajuda.

- Sim tenho certeza. Amanhã conversamos sobre o resultado. Farei as anotações necessárias.

Elizabeth concordou com a cabeça e se despedir com um sorriso, como já era um hábito. Severus arrumou tudo, pegou um cálice de prata e despejou a poção. Em minutos ouviu-se batidas a porta.

- Boa noite, Severus – disse o diretor sendo respondido com um aceno de cabeça. Lupin também o cumprimentou.

- Então, a poção está finalizada – disse Lupin um pouco ansioso.

- Sim está pronta – disse Severus frio.

- Onde está Elizabeth, Severus? – perguntou o diretor.

- Pedi que ela fosse descansar – disse neutro – Aqui esta a poção – disse entregando o cálice para Lupin.

Lupin a olhou, não havia diferença nenhuma na cor nem no cheiro, tomou-a o gosto também não era diferente. Assim que terminou de tomá-la entregou o cálice para Severus.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou o mestre de poções.

Lupin não respondeu nada. Sentiu que iria desmaiar. Severus o fez sentar em uma poltrona.

- Você vai sentir um pouco de tontura mesmo. Sente mais alguma coisa?

- Me sinto diferente – disse um pouco cansado.

Severus olhou-o, via-se que suas feições estavam diferentes.

- Pelo jeito a poção esta dando certo – disse o diretor alegre – Ele sentirá algum outro tipo de sintoma?

- É melhor ele ficar um pouco aqui, Albus. Se ele tiver alguma complicação é melhor que estejamos preparados.

- Preciso ir – disse o diretor – Qualquer coisa me informem – Severus o respondeu só com um aceno de cabeça.

Dumbledore se retirou dos aposentos do mestre de poções deixando um silencio sepulcral.

- Pelo visto você e afilhada de Dumbledore tem uma grande afinidade – disse Remus quebrando o silencio.

Severus não gostou do tom que ele usou.

- Você parece muito interessado nela – respondeu Severus frio.

- Não sou cego e sei que você também não é – respondeu o lobisomem.

- Você parece muito engraçado para alguém que pode morrer – disse frio.

Lupin ficou sem reação. _"O que ele quer dizer?"_ ele pensou apreensivo.

- A poção que você tomou é bem instável – disse Severus calmo – Poderá haver algumas complicações.

Lupin empalideceu como ele podia dizer isso tão calmo.

- Mas qual seriam essas complicações? – perguntou Remus receoso.

- Não vamos pensar no pior – disse Severus sem demonstrar nada em sua voz – Você sentirá, talvez, uma pequena indisposição. Isso não irá acontecer se você tomar a poção corretamente. Aqui está às doses da poção que deverá tomar – disse o entregando uma caixa com vários frascos para ele.

Remus pegou a caixa e se levantou para sair da sala privativa de Severus.

- Quero que saiba que eu lutarei – disse Remus antes de se retirar.

- Então travaremos uma batalha – disse Severus.

Remus se retirou deixando Severus sozinho. Ele pegou uma garrafa de firewhisky do armário, se serviu, e sentou numa poltrona na frente da lareira. Não sabia como ele tinha se controlado por muito pouco não tinha dado um murro da cara dele. Agora tinha que ficar de olho para que as mãos peludas do lobo não chegassem perto de Elizabeth. Não sabia como, mas não o deixaria chegar perto dela. Encheu o copo e o bebeu de um gole só.

A única pessoa que importava para ele nesse momento era ela. Seu sorriso doce. Sua menina. Severus encheu seu copo mais uma vez. A noite iria ser bem longa.

**continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá.

Remus safado hein.

Ele será uma pedra no sapato do Severus.

O que vocês acham que pode acontecer? Deixem reviews.

.

_****__**Guest, **__****__****__**Viola Psique Black**_, inthedungeons_, _e Sandra Longbottom; Adoro seus comentários :D

_****____****__** Ana Scully Rickman senti sua falta :(**_  


_****____****____**SenhoritaCarol seja bem vinda ;D**_

_****____****____**.**_

E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D

Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D

.

Repostado em 13/09


	10. CAPITULO X

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama._

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO X**

**Verde e Prata**

**...**

Severus esperava por ela. Com certeza ela estava bem curiosa para saber como foi tudo. É claro que ele não comentaria o que havia ocorrido. Tentava a todo custo tirar o que aconteceu da cabeça. Ele e Remus numa batalha. Dois cavalheiros disputando a mesma dama.

Ouviu-se batidas na porta, à mesma foi aberto por ele com um aceno de entrou no laboratório com seu típico sorriso.

- Olá Severus – ele estava ocupado fazendo uma poção.

Ela colocou-se em sua frente esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. Ele percebendo o que ela estava fazendo, colocou o ultimo ingrediente da poção e a olhou. Seus os olhos estavam em expectativa.

- Deu certo – fui à única coisa que ele disse.

Ela soltou um grito de felicidade que o fez arrepiar.

- Depois de tanto esforço – disse ele se acalmando – Onde estão as anotações? – ele só apontou para uma mesinha ao lado.

A hora do almoço já estava chegando, e eles decidiram se encaminhar para o salão principal. Chegando lá encontraram o diretor bem alegre.

- Padrinho, o senhor parece bem alegre – disse ela sorrindo, sentando-se entre Severus e Minerva.

- E estou – disse o diretor sereno - As águas estão calmas.

- Albus, onde está Remus? – perguntou Minerva.

- Está descansando. Ele precisava de repouso – respondeu-lhe o diretor.

- A poção deu certo? – perguntou a vice-diretora ansiosa.

- Sim – respondeu-lhe Elizabeth.

- Os resultados já são imediatos? – perguntou Flitwick.

- Não – respondeu-lhe Severus – Há mais doses das poções a serem tomadas por ele. Os resultados já são bem animadores agora, mas a maior eficácia da poção só saberá depois da transformação.

Depois disso se instaurou um silencio entre elas, cada um em seus pensamentos, mas cada um sabia que tudo daria certo.

* * *

Depois do almoço Dumbledore pediu que Severus e Elizabeth o acompanhasse a sua sala.

- Quero que vocês estejam comigo quando eles chegarem – disse o diretor.

Severus e Elizabeth se entreolharam sem entender. Depois que o diretor disse isso, ouviu-se batidas na porta.

- São eles – disse o diretor animado indo na direção da porta abrindo-a.

Ao abri-la um casal entrou na sala. O homem tinha por volta de cinquenta anos; cabelos brancos e olhos claros quase verdes; suas vestes eram de cor caramelo. A mulher tinha longos cabelos castanhos acobreados; vestia vestes azuis e tinha olhos âmbar.

- Bem Vindos a Hogwarts – disse diretor para o casal.

Elizabeth percebendo quem eram foi ao encontro deles cumprimentando-os.

- Severus, esses são Hawkins Jesen e sua esposa Linda – disse o diretor apresentando-os.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Jesen – falou cordialmente Severus.

- O prazer é meu, em conhecer um grande mestre de poções – disse Hawkins Jesen com sorriso bondoso.

Severus ficou meio encabulado. Ele também comprimento senhora Jesen.

- Acho melhor vocês duas matarem as saudades. Sei que tem muita coisa para contar uma para a outra – disse o diretor se dirigindo a Elizabeth e Linda.

As duas concordavam com ele. Elizabeth pediu licença e puxou Severus para o canto da sala.

- Severus eu... – começou a falar.

- Não precisa dizer-me nada. Pode ir com ele, depois iremos conversar – disse calmo.

- Não vou ficar muito tempo com Linda, sei que ela precisa descansar.

- Então venha me ver depois do jantar – Ele não soube de onde havia tirado coragem para falar aquilo.

- Tudo bem – disse sorrindo – Até mais tarde – dizendo isso chamou Linda e saíram da sala do diretor.

* * *

Elas seguiram juntas até os aposentos de Elizabeth. No caminho encontraram alguém indesejado.

- Olá senhorita Graham – disse Remus.

- Oi senhor Lupin – disse Elizabeth seca.

- Não vai me apresentar sua amiga? – ele perguntou.

- Sou senhora Jesen – respondeu Linda no mesmo tom de Elizabeth.

- Desculpe senhor, mas não temos tempo para conversas – disse Elizabeth – Até – falando isso elas deram as mãos e partiram, deixando ele boquiaberto.

Quando chegaram aos aposentos de Elizabeth, ela foi pedir uma xicara de chá.

- Quem é senhor Lupin? – perguntou Linda.

- Ele é o professor de DCAT– disse seca.

- Pelo jeito você não gosta dele querida.

- Não que eu não goste dele, para mim tanto faz – disse Elizabeth cessando aquele assunto.

- E Severus, você gosta dele? – disse com malicia na voz.

- Professor Snape... – tentou dizer já ficando vermelha.

- Professor Snape? Se eu mesmo me lembro você o chamou de Severus – disse Linda ainda com um tom de malicia – É ele não é?

- Ele o que? – disse ela desconversando.

- Não se faça de desentendida – disse Linda seria – Conheço você meu bem, venha – chamou para se sentar no sofá fazendo-a colocar a cabeça em seu colo.

- Isso está tão na cara? – perguntou-lhe.

- Sim meu bem. – disse ela alisando seus cabelos – Vocês me parecem bem amigos.

- Fui eu que cuidei dele, passamos muito tempo juntos e depois fizemos a poção para o senhor Lupin.

- Você é uma garota de sorte. Meu Merlin, que homem – disse Linda se abanando e começando a ri.

- Pare Linda – disse Elizabeth jogando uma almofada nela.

- E é mentira? – Elizabeth não pode discordar quanto a isso.

- E aquela voz – disse Linda – Imagina...

- Sua pervertida – disse Lizzy arremessando outra almofada nela.

As duas começaram a jogar almofadas uma na não sabia a ultima vez que tinha se divertido daquele jeito. Ela se levantou e foi pegar as xicaras de chá, um elfo já havia trazido o chá.

- Você e Hawkins, como estão? – perguntou Lizzy.

- Estamos bem, nunca o vi tão animado. Ele não vê a hora de começar a lecionar – disse Linda animada.

- Isso é muito bom – disse Lizzy sorrindo.

- Querida é melhor eu ir, a viagem foi bem cansativa.

- Deixe-me te levar até seus aposentos. Dumbledore pediu para eu aprontá-lo pessoalmente.

Elizabeth a acompanhou até seus aposentos e retornou para seu. Por sorte não achou ninguém indesejado.

* * *

Elizabeth pediu seu jantar ali mesmo em seus aposentos, depois de comê-lo foi ao encontro de Severus. Bateu a porta e ele mesmo foi abri-la.

- Boa noite Elizabeth – ele disse dando-lhe permissão para entrar.

- Boa noite Severus.

- Pelo jeito foi bem proveitosa, você me parece bem alegre.

- Sim, gosto muito de Linda ela é alguém muito especial. É muito bom ter mais alguém para conversar.

- Você aceitaria algo para beber? – perguntou-lhe.

- Sim, aceito hidromel.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de hidromel e outra de firewhisky, para ele. Depois de servir a ambos com suas receptivas bebidas, sentou-se no sofá onde ela já se encontrava.

- O que ficou fazendo a tarde toda? – ela perguntou-lhe.

- Passei a tarde conversando com Albus e Hawkins – seu tom demostrava que não tinha gostado nada daquilo – Senhor Hawkins me surpreendeu muito com seus conhecimentos em animais. Tive receio que ele não fosse bom para o cargo de TDCM.

- Ele fala com muita paixão, não é? – ele concordou com ela.

- Pelo menos teremos um bom professor para a matéria – disse sarcástico.

- Você está se referindo a Hagrid não? Ele foi um professor tão horrível assim? – ela perguntou-lhe preocupada.

- Acho que fazer os alunos a criarem explosivim, lhe diz alguma coisa?

- Meu Merlin – disse abismada –Hagrid não muda mesmo, mas ele tem um bom coração.

- Quando estava levando Linda para meus aposentos encontramos senhor Lupin.

- Ele fez alguma coisa a você? – ele disse preocupação.

- Não – disse ela tentando o acalmar – Ele me pareceu bem.

- A transformação dele será daqui a dois dias, depois disso podemos ter certeza que tudo ocorreu bem. Albus pediu que ele ficasse na casa dos gritos como ele fazia nos tempos de escola, assim protegerá a todos.

- Claro, não quero falar sobre isso.

- Pelo visto você não gostou muito dele – disse ele analiticamente.

- Não vou mentir não gostei dele mesmo, esse opinião pode mudar algum dia, espero que isso demore – disse amarga.

- Tudo bem, partilhamos na mesma opinião – disse ele – Você me parece cansada é melhor ir descansar.

- Tive muitas emoções hoje, mas antes quero que me prometa que irá dormir direito – disse ela com as mãos na cintura. Ela ficou esperando uma resposta dela – Só vou sair daqui quando você me prometer.

Severus estava adorando vê-la assim, tão determinada, era até meio engraçado.

- Esta bem a prometo que vou dormir – disse com meio sorriso.

- Então poderei ir dormir também – disse sorrindo-o.

Ele foi com ela até a porta, antes de ir Elizabeth se virou e beijou-lhe o rosto.

- Boa noite Severus, tenha bons sonhos.

Severus ficou ali no batente da porta sem nenhuma reação. Naquele momento sentia-se um adolescente. _"Se eu tivesse virado meu rosto poderia ter-lhe encostado os lábios"_ esse pensamento o estava perseguindo. Fechou a porta e foi para o quarto, se arrumou para dormir. Dentou na cama e olhou para o teto. _"Com certeza teria bons sonhos"_ ele pensou."Bons até demais" disse aquela outra voz.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá queridas :D

Vocês perceberam a novidade né? Agora tenho uma beta ;D

And me ajudará no andamento da fic, ele é um amor, sejam legais com ela.

.

Como ela já reclamou do capitulo pequeno, já aviso que o próximo será maior.

**Próximo Capitulo: Hogwarts será reaberta.**

.

**N/B:** Olá leitores ^~^  
Achei esse capítulo tão pequeno, queria também mais romance com o Seview. Além disso continuou achando ruim o fato do Remus estar atrás da Lizzie D: , Remus eu sei que você não é assim! Aposto que alguém lhe lançou um imperius! Mas não se preocupe eu farei com que a Mandy arrume uma heroína para te salvar D:  
Haha, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

.

**Guest, raposaxereta, Sandra Longbottom, Ana Scully Rickman, Viola Psique Black.**

**inthedungeons senti sua falta.**

**Amo vocês minhas queridas 3**

.

E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D

Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D


	11. CAPITULO XI

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama._

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO XI**

**Bem Vindos à Hogwarts**

**...**

Elizabeth estava bem feliz por ter Linda ao se lado. Lembrava-se como tinha conhecido os Jesen, foi no momento mais triste de sua vida. Dois dias depois da morte de seus pais Dumbledore pediu que eles ficassem com ela, o que era para ser por pouco tempo durou um ano. Praticamente entrou para família, era o que o senhor Jesen dizia.

Linda e ela se identificaram imediatamente. Elizabeth não era alguém de ter muitos amigos, Dumbledore sempre levou esse titulo mesmo sendo quase um pai para ela. Linda conquistou esse posto sem muito custo, era como se elas se conhecessem há séculos, foi algo quase de imediato.

Foi para ela que Lizzy contou sobre o maior amor de sua vida, mas sem citar nomes. Viraram confidentes. E também recebia uma enxurrada de conselhos dela. Mas agora suas conversas giravam em um nome: _Severus._

Linda já tinha inumerado às qualidades do mestre de poções, as visíveis e as imagináveis: _"__Inteligente; mestre em poções; leal a Albus. Charmoso"_- dizia ela. Depois começava a falar de atributos_: "A voz; as mãos; a boca; o nariz" _- a cada um ela lançava um olhar sugestivo. _"__Imagina esse homem na cama?"_ – nesse ponto as duas já estavam vermelhas. _"__Querida, se eu fosse você, agarraria esse homem logo"_ – por fim a aconselhava.

Mas é claro que havia um porem, não passava mais o tempo que gostaria com Severus. Ela estava muito ocupada preparando tudo para o Clube de Estudos, Linda também a ajudava. Só passavam um tempo juntos a noite, depois do jantar. Esse era o momento mais espero do dia de ambos Bebiam alguma coisa e conversam amenidades, ela sempre sorria com seu sarcasmo ou algo irônico que ele falava, e ele apenas a olhava discretamente e se deliciava com presença.

* * *

Elizabeth foi à biblioteca naquela manhã, estava se preparando para o Clube de Estudos. Revisava alguns assuntos já esquecidos, não queria nenhuma surpresa no decorrer das aulas.

Estava carregando muitos livros e não percebeu que alguém vinha no corredor. Ele a esbarrou fazendo os livros escaparem de sua mão.

- Desculpe – disse uma voz conhecida.

- Hagrid? – foi o que ela disse assim que viu quem era.

- Elizabeth – foi à única coisa que o meio-gigante pronunciou.

Ela nem se lembrava a ultima vez que viu guarda caça, talvez nos tempos de escola. Sempre teve um carinho grande por Hagrid mesmo não sendo tão próximos.

- Hagrid como é bom vê-lo? – disse se recuperando do susto inicial.

- Dumbledore me disse que estaria aqui. Ficará em Hogwarts? – disse ajudando a pegar os livros caídos.

- Sim, Dumbledore achou melhor eu permanecer embaixo de suas asas – disse brincalhona.

- Dumbledore sempre se preocupou com você. Sei que tudo que ele faz e fez foi para o seu bem – ela só concordou com a cabeça – ajudo você a levar os livros.

- Obrigada, Hagrid – disse contente caminhando junto a ele lhe mostrando o caminho – Como vai Madame Maxime?

- Olympe está muito bem. Decidimos passar nosso lua-de-mel da França mesmo.

Hagrid havia se casado com Madame Maxime depois no final da guerra. O casamento foi algo muito intimo, só para os amigos mais próximos, o diretor realizou a cerimônia. Depois do casamento saíram em lua-de-mel, quiseram passar a maior parte do tempo juntos. Nesse meio tempo Hagrid decidiu que não seria mais professor. Sabia que essa tarefa o custaria muito tempo. Ele contentaria em ser o guarda caça de Hogwarts. Assim poderia ter mais tempo com sua amada. Maxime ainda era diretora de Beauxbatons então passaria mais tempo na França, eles provavelmente se veriam apenas nos fins de semana.

Hagrid foi até o quarto andar, onde seria a sala do Clube de Estudos. Colocou os livros em uma mesa próxima.

- Obrigada mais uma vez Hagrid – disse Lizzy sorrindo.

- Que isso menina não foi nada – disse ele sorrindo também – Depois passe na minha cabana para podermos tomar um chá.

Ela concordou e ele se despediu deixando ela sozinha ali.

* * *

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã. Levantou-se sem fazer barulho, não queria acorda Ron. Foi ao banheiro, tomou banho e desceu para a cozinha. Senhora Weasley já tinha feito o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Senhora Weasley.

- Bom dia querido – disse ela beijando sua testa.

Ele sentou-se e começou a tomar o café. Alguns instantes depois os outros moradores da casa também desceram para o café.

- Caiu da cama, cara – disse Ron sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Quase isso – disse sorrindo.

Hemione e Ginny apareceram juntas na cozinha e se sentaram ao lado dos namorados. Harry nunca esteve mais feliz em sua vida. Depois de tudo que aconteceu estar no lado das pessoas que ele amava era maravilhoso. Depois do café os casais decidiram ir para o jardim. Decidiram ficar debaixo de uma arvore, o dia estava bem bonito.

- Então Harry por que acordou tão cedo? – perguntou Ron.

- Estive pensando muito ontem à noite sobre tudo que aconteceu.

- Meu amor está tudo bem? – perguntou Ginny.

- Sim ruivinha – disse beijando-lhe o rosto – Não imaginava voltar a Hogwarts depois da guerra, mas Dumbledore insistiu tanto. Eu pensei bem, só precisarei pensar nos estudos esse ano.

Todos concordaram com eles. Depois que a batalha terminou Harry ficou na casa dos Weasleys, um lugar que sempre considerou seu lar. Nesse meio tempo ele Ron e Hermione foram procurar os pais dela. Os encontraram e reverteram o feitiço de memoria, depois de muito choro tudo foi resolvido e eles voltaram para Londres.

Ron pediu permissão para namorar Hermione aos Granger. Até a mãe de Hermione sabia que mais dia menos dia eles ficariam juntos. Como Ginny diziam "Roniquinho não era mais um trasgo insensível". Harry estava muito feliz, finalmente aqueles dois tinham se acertado.

Harry pegou um frasco que estava em seu bolso. Não tinha se separado dele nem por um segundo.

- Harry essas são as lembranças do professor Snape? – perguntou Hermione.

Decidiu guarda-las ele mesmo e também que iria entrega-las a ele pessoalmente. Todo o ódio que sentia pelo professor de poções fora colocado no passado. O respeitava muito e se sentia com em dívida com ele. Quando soube que ele estava vivo se sentiu aliviado e quando o seu julgamento fui marcado se dispôs a depor ao seu favor.

- Acha que ele vai voltar a lecionar em Hogwarts? – perguntou Hermione.

- Tomara que sim – disse Harry.

- Sente-se em dívida com ele, não é Harry? – perguntou Mione.

- Sim – disse ele.

- Mesmo ele sendo um sebosão – começou Ron – Sempre protegeu a Harry e a nós. É muito estranho pensar nisso, não é?

- Sim, Ron é quase inacreditável – disse Ginny – Ele sempre nos tratou tão mal, mas aquilo era só uma mascara.

- Uhum. Ele sempre soube esconder muito bem o que sentia. Ainda está nítido para mim a ultima vez que o vi na Casa dos Gritos. Queria saber quem salvou ele?

- Talvez fora uma linda mulher – disse Ron pensativo levando um beliscão de Hermione.

- Calma Mione – disse a abraçando – Acho que Snape poderia achar alguém se talvez aquela carranca mudasse. Convenhamos que ele já está ficando velho. Depois ninguém vai querer ficar com o velho rabugento.

Todos começaram a gargalhar. _"__Agora só saber quem será a louca que ficará com ele"_ pensou Harry.

* * *

O grande dia tinha chegado. Hogwarts estava pronta para começar o ano letivo. Nesse exato momento os alunos já estavam no trem a caminho. Elizabeth acordou muito feliz aquela manhã, estava bem ansiosa.

Decidiu tomar o café da manhã nos seus aposentos mesmo. Batidas foram ouvidas. _"__Dever ser Linda"_ ela pensou. Quando foi abri a porta viu que não era sua amiga que estava ali.

- Por que não foi tomar café – disse Severus entrando em seus aposentos.

- Decidi tomá-lo aqui mesmo – disse ela calma.

- Está ansiosa – ele concluiu.

- E você não? – disse respirando fundo – Haverá muitas cabeças ocas para você ensinar – disse irônica.

- Como se eu não soubesse – disse ele em deboche – Deixarei você sozinha, nos veremos no jantar então – disse ele se despedindo.

Elizabeth passou à tarde em meu aos livros depois do almoço foi começar a se arrumar para o banquete de começo de ano. Tomou um banho demorado cheio de sais e ervas. Decidiu ir com um vestido verde, clara homenagem a sua casa; colocou meiacalça e sapatos pretos; colocou seus brincos de prata em forma de coração; prendeu o cabelo deixando algumas mexas soltas. Fez uma maquiagem leve só um batom para dar maior destaque. Passou se perfume e pronto. _"__Tomara que ele goste"_ pensou olhando para o espelho.

Saiu de seus aposentos em direção ao salão principal. Chegando lá ela o viu em frente da porta que dava para o salão principal. Ele veio ao seu encontro.

- Você está linda – disse pegando sua mão e a beijando.

Severus estava com suas habituais vestes negras só com um corte mais básico e também não usava sua capa. Ele a ofereceu o braço e assim seguiram para o salão. Todos já estavam lá. Assim que eles estraram todos os olhares se viraram a eles. Dumbledore abriu um grande sorriso. Minerva que pensou _"__Será?_" depois balançou a cabeça negativamente. Linda ficou feliz de vê-los juntos, até piscou para ali tinham suas próprias conclusões desse fato. Remus estava meio com cara feia e um pouco cansada també dois chegaram à mesa e tomaram seus receptivos lugares um ao lado do outro.

* * *

Minerva pediu licença indo encontrar os primeiranistas. Os alunos foram entrando no salão e tomando seus lugares. Pareciam bem animados para o começo de ano. Havia muitos rostinhos conhecidos.

Harry entrou no salão naquele momento acompanhando de sua namorada e seus amigos. Todos se viraram para eles. O quarteto seguiu para a mesa na grifinória. Assim que sentaram Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores. Viu Remus e o fez um comprimento de cabeça sendo respondido pelo lobo.

- Harry ele está aqui – disse Hermione se referindo a Snape.

Harry o olhou também percebeu que ele conversava com alguém ela era bem bonita e pelo visto o professor gostava de sua presença.

- Que será ela? – perguntou Ron. Era isso que Harry queria saber.

Os primeiranistas entraram no salão, acompanhados da professora de transfiguração. A seleção de casas começou, mas Harry nem prestou atenção. Queria que Dumbledore fizesse logo seu discurso.

Assim terminada a seleção o diretor se levantou.

- Bem Vindos a Hogwarts – disse de braços abertos – É muito bom ver todos esses rostinhos conhecidos e os novos também. Sento-me muito feliz hoje, depois de tudo que aconteceu, depois de tantas perdas estamos aqui juntos novamente. É muito bom estar de volta em nossa casa – disse emocionado - Mas antes dos esclarecimentos, vamos ao banquete – dizendo apareceu comida sobre as mesas. Atacar – foi tudo o que o diretor disse.

Harry tinha esquecia como a comida dos elfos de Hogwarts era boa. Nunca comeu tanto em sua vida. Hermione ralhava com Ron que estava falando de boca cheia. _"__Estamos de volta a Hogwarts"_ pensou ele sorrindo.

- Agora que já estamos satisfeitos – disse o diretor levantando-se novamente –Vamos para os avisos. O senhor Filch mandou avisar que todos os itens Weasley estão proibidos e também outros trezentos numa lista que todos poderão ver na sala dele. A floresta proibida como seu nome diz e proibida sua entrada sua entrada – disse fazendo uma pausa – Fico muito feliz de apresentar-lhes minha afilhada Elizabeth Graham – ouve-se algumas palmas – Esse ano teremos um nome projeto escolar que será o Clube de Estudos que será dirigido pela senhorita Graham, depois seus chefes de casa lhes explicaram melhor – disse olhando para sua afilhada – Professor Lupin teve a bondade de voltar para o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – ouve-se palmas na mesa da grifinória, corvinal e lufa-lufa – Professor Jesen ficará no cargo de Trato de Criaturas Magicas.

- E Hagrid? – perguntou Ron se dirigindo aos amigos.

- Pode ficar tranquilo senhor Weasley, Hagrid ainda é guarda caça de Hogwarts – disse bondoso deixando Ron vermelho de vergonha – e é claro que estou muito feliz que o Professor Snape ter aceitado voltar para o cargo de poções – nesse instante ouve-se uma explosão de palmas vindas de todas as mesas, Harry até se levantou começando a aplaudir seu antigo professor.

Severus ficou um instante sem reação isso era quase que inacreditável. Vendo para todos aqueles alunos que batiam palmas para ele sentiu uma quentura em seu peito. Quando olhou para a mesa da grifinória viu que Potter também estava aplaudindo de pé ele e vários outros da mesma casa. Potter o encarrou e fez um cumprimento com a cabeça e o sorriu também. Severus não teve nenhuma reação quanto a isso. Depois que as palmas cessaram o diretor continuou.

- Agora lhes desejo um bom ano letivo e uma boa noite – disse sorrindo.

Todos começaram a sair do salão rumando para seus salões comunais. Severus ainda estava paralisado com tudo aquilo.

- Tudo bem Severus? – perguntou Elizabeth – Sei que está confuso.

- Ficarei bem – respondeu-lhe.

- É melhor irmos nos deitar – ele concordou com ela e foram juntos para as masmorras.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá. Capitulo gigante hein ;D

Vocês querem mais capitulo gigaaantes assim?

.

**N/B:** E aqui mais um capítulo onde a Mandy não nos fornece uma overdose romance... tsc tsc , eu acho que se isso continuar ela vai acabar recebendo algum império por ai... *Sussurra* Felizmente temos uma boa base em relação a imperdoáveis... *Sorriso maléfico* E eu como boa sonserina costumo fazer de tudo para conseguir o que quero.  
Passado o momento ameaça eu espero que vocês sinceramente tenham gostado do capítulo e que me ajudem a ameaçar a Mandy nos comentários é claro! Afinal não sou a única que quer ver esses dois mais próximos...  
E se ameaça não funcionar eu parto para a chantagem: O próximo capítulo sairá apenas alguns dias antes do meu aniversário e o mínimo que ela poderia fazer é dar algumas cenas mais fofas não é mesmo? Conto com a ajuda de vocês meninas.  
Beijinhos da And Allegra.

.

**N/A:** Vocês concordam com a And? Pelo visto ela esta botando as asinhas de fora. As coisas começarão a esquentar nos próximos capítulos, mas só dependerá de vocês o próximo capitulo ter mais romance. And já tenho em mente seu presente de aniversário antecipado. Prepare seu coraçãozinho. ;D

.

**Próximo Capitulo: Aula de Poções**

Outro capitulo gigante. Muitas emoções. Lembranças.

.

**Sandra Longbottom, Viola Psique Black, inthedungeons, Ana Scully Rickman. **

******Leyla Poth seja bem vinda, continue acompanhando. ****Você também ****Nayla ;D **  


******Amando os comentários 3**

******Continuem acompanhando, ok?**

******.**

E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D

Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D


	12. CAPITULO XII

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama._

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO XII**

**AULA DE POÇÕES**

**...**

Aquela semana estava sendo bem diferente, foi o que Harry pensou. Passou o ultimo ano 'viajando' e não pensou que sentiria tanta falta de Hogwarts. A escola foi o primeiro lugar que ele considerou um estava se preparando para o que tinha que enfrentar hoje. O ultimo horário, Aula de Poções. Seria a primeira vez que estaria frente a frente com o mestre de poções. Não sabia o que esperar.

Harry, Ron e Neville acordaram cedo, se arrumaram e foram para o salão comunal da grifinória, que já estava meio cheia. Harry e Ron esperam suas garotas. Quanto a Neville foi a encontro de Luna, eles começaram a se aproximar no ultimo ano, mas depois da batalha se aproximaram mais ainda ao ponto que ele a pediu em se despediu dos amigos e foi ao encontro de Luna.

- Da pra imaginar que esses dois estão juntos? – perguntou Ron.

- O amor... – disse Harry suspirando.

- Sim, o amor – Ron concordou –Ele pega tanta peça na gente. Não sei como eu fiquei tanto tempo sem perceber o que sentia pela Mione.

- Por que você era um trasgo insensível– disparou Harry.

- Não discordo – respondeu Ron –Mas eu amadureci, é claro que foi na marra – disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Ron, esquece isso – disse Harry. Ele sabia que o amigo ainda se sentia culpado por tê-los abandonado.

- Isso é difícil esquecer, cara – respondeu-lhe.

- Ela nem deve mais se lembrar disso. Isso já é passado. Agora vocês estão juntos e felizes, é o que importa.

Dizendo isso Hermione e Ginny apareceram, elas foram ao encontro dos namorados. Juntos, o quarteto foi a caminho do salão principal.

- E aí estão preparados para o morcegão hoje? – perguntou Ginny.

Os três se entreolharam. Ginny já tinha tido aula com o Professor Snape.

- Como que foi a aula com ele Ginny? – perguntou Hermione.

- Diferente... – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer – Vocês verão – disse piscando para eles.

* * *

A aula de poções só seria no ultimo horário e não eram só eles que estavam ansiosos para ela,Severus também estava. Era a primeira vez que encararia o trio de ouro. Suas aulas estavam sendo diferentes. Elizabeth o aconselhou para mudar pouco sua forma de ensino. Isso repercutia pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Ele já estava esperando os alunos na sala de poções. Em instantes eles chegariam. Aquela era uma sala especial para NIEMs , ali estaria alunos que não estiveram no ultimo ano (como Harry, Ron e Hermione que estiveram o ultimo ano caçando Horcruxes) ou que optaram por refazer o ultimo (isso era o caso de Neville;Draco e outros sonserinos e também alguns outros alunos da lufa-lufa e corvinal).

Os alunos foram entrando na sala. Aquela sala não havia muitos alunos. O trio na sala e se dirigiram para bancada ficando próximo ao professor. Assim que todos entraram Severus começou a aula.

- Vocês são uma turma de NIEMs e por isso serão cobrados constantemente. Não tolerarei menos que um Ótimo em poções. A cada aula vocês serão testados, o esforço será recompensado – disse andando pela sala fazendo sua capa ondular – Poções é uma ciência sutil, muitos de vocês não têm habilidades suficientes ou que ainda não as exploraram – disse olhando pra os grifinórios - Terão que ter disciplina e dedicação total, mas não digo só em poções. Uma poção pode demorar muito tempo para ser feita, mas a recompensa pode ser grande. Não desistam no primeiro momento, se errarem comecem novamente, aprimorem suas habilidades sempre. Não fujam dos desafios, cozinhem sua ansiedade em fogo brando.

Todos os alunos o olharam espantado. Até pode se ouvir umas exclamações de surpresa

- Hoje vocês farão a Poção Wiggenweld – continuo – As instruções estão no quadro e os ingredientes estão no armário. Vocês têm até o final da aula pra fazer a poção. Comecem – dizendo isso ele foi em direção de sua mesa.  
Assim os alunos foram ao armário pegar os ingredientes e começaram a fazer a poção. Depois de vinte minutos Severus começou a andar pela sala inspecionando o trabalho dos alunos.

- Não Longbottom, está colocando os ingredientes na ordem incorreta – disse ele não alterando a voz- Coloque um pouco mais da flor e mexa o caldeirão no sentido anti-horário por três vezes, assim a poção estabilizará - dizendo isso continuou a andar indo ao encontro de Ron – Weasley tenha cuidado com a temperatura –agora ele foi de encontro a Harry – Potter tenha cuidado com essas cascas, não a coloque em tamanhos grandes deixe em tamanhos menores, assim a poção terá um pouco de mais reação – ao passar por Hermione só deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

Assim que o alarme soou todas foram entregar o frasco para ele.

- Para próxima aula fação um relatório sobre a Poção Wiggenweld e suas propriedades não menos do que três metros.

- Deixe que eu entregue os frascos – disse Harry – Vão indo preciso falar com o professor Snape.

Ao chegar perto à mesa dele, Harry parou esperando algum sinal dele.

- A aula já terminou senhor Potter – disse o mestre de poções olhando.

- Preciso falar-lhe senhor – Severus percebeu que era coisa séria.

- Isso não pode esperar? – perguntou-lhe, mas pelo jeito do garotoo professor percebeu que não – Então venha ao meu escritório depois do jantar.

- Sim professor – respondeu-lhe Harry se despedindo e saindo da sala.

* * *

Severus esperava Harry em seu escritório, passou a jantar inteiro pensando em que o garoto queria falar com ele.  
Ouviu-se batidas na porta. Severus foi até ela e a abriu.

- Boa noite, Professor.

- Boa noite, senhor Potter. Sente-se – disse indicando uma cadeira na frente de sua mesa – Então o que o senhor queria falar-me?

- Primeiro vim lhe entregar isso – disse tirando da blusa um frasco com um liquido incolor.

Severus sabia muito bem o que era isso, eram suas lembranças.

- Achei melhor eu mesmo entregar-lhe ao senhor – disse o garoto o olhando – Me sinto confuso – ele começou a falar – Nós sempre nos odiamos. Muitas vezes pensei em você como um traidor e comensal da morte, mas agora eu não sei o que sentir mais.

Severus escutava atentamente o que ele dizia.

- Acho que nunca fomos com a cara uma do outro – disse sorrindo – Pensar em que todos esses anos o senhor a proteger a mim e meus amigos é inimaginável. Se isso fosse há um ano seria uma completa maluquice. Tive até vontade de mata-lo.

- Potter você não precisa fazer isso...

- Mas é claro sim – disse impertinente – Depois de tudo que aconteceu a única coisa que sinto pelo senhor e respeito e admiração.

- Você cresceu não é – disse Severus – Não é mais aquele garotinho que entrou pela primeira vez no salão principal. Você teve que amadurecer rápido demais.

- Nunca fui um garoto normal.

- Está certo – concordou o professor – Pensei que você fosse um garoto deslumbrado com fama ou algo do tipo. Depois de muito tempo eu pude ver que você não era assim, mas foi tarde demais. Quando eu olhava para você via seu pai.

- Sei que vocês não se davam bem. O senhor ainda ama minha mãe?

Severus o olhou incrédulo. _"Como ele poderia perguntar algo daquele tipo_" ele pensou. Ele não queria responder aquela pergunta nem a si mesmo.

- Desculpe senhor- disse o garoto abaixando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, mas o que você está pretendendo com tudo isso senhor Potter – disse se desviando da pergunta.

- Quer que pelo menos, tenhamos uma convivência pacífica. Sei que sempre teremos nossos enfrentamentos e desentendimentos, mas saiba que o respeitarei.

- Como o senhor acha que isso é possível? Eu não mudarei meu jeito. Continuo sendo o mesmo.

- Eu sei disso senhor, mas não custa nada arriscar.

- Não espere que sejamos melhores amigos – disse o professor em deboche.

- Quem sabe um dia – disse o garoto desafiador.

Os dois sorriram, é claro que Harry sorria abertamente quanto Severus dava um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Não quero mais importá-lo, senhor – disse o garoto se levantando.

- O acompanho até a porta – disse Severus se levantando também.

Assim que Harry saiu, Severus ficou em volto de pensamentos. Foi estranho ter uma conversa não amigável com o Potter. Ele só podia está caducando, fica perto daquele velho o estava fazendo mal. Tinha tanta coisa na cabeça, ele precisava falar com alguém e sabia muito bem quem.

* * *

Severus foi ao encontro de Elizabeth. Bateu na porta e esperou que ela viesse o receber.

- Boa noite, Severus – disse ela ao abrir a porta, deixando-o entrar.

- Boa noite, Elizabeth.

Severus entrou nos aposentos e se sentou no sofá.

- Tudo bem – ela o perguntou.

- Odeia essa sua 'sensibilidade'.

- Ela me parece muito útil às vezes – ela disparou – Diga-me aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Potter veio falar comigo.

- E como foi? – perguntou ela se aproximando dele.

- Foi bem estranho falar com ele. Nunca tivemos uma boa relação.

- Sei como está se sentindo isso é plenamente normal. Você não esperava isso dele.

_"Não, mesmo" _ele pensou.

- Ouvi os comentários sobre as suas aulas. O morcegão das masmorras não é mais o mesmo. É o que se ouve pelos corredores.

- Morcegão das Masmorras? – perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não é assim que os alunos te chamam? – disse ela fingindo desinteresse.

- Quem me lembre a senhorita já foi minha aluna, portando você muito bem sobre isso.

Ele percebeu ela ficar um pouco vermelha.

- Você quer alguma coisa, talvez um chá? – disse ela tentando desviara do assunto.

- Eu aceito um chá – dizendo isso Severus se levantou e foi até o gramofone.

A música preencheu o ambiente. Ela começou a cantarolar a canção.

- Além de tocar piano e dançar, você canta também? – ele perguntou-lhe.

- Digamos que sim – disse ela trazendo uma bandeja com os chás.

Ela o serviu voltando a se sentar ao seu lado.

- Estou ansiosa pra começar com o Clube de Estudos – disse ela um pouco tensa.

- Não precisa, sei que se dará muito bem nessa empreitada. Você é totalmente responsável e dedicada.

_"Ele a estava elogiando?"_ foi o que ela pensou.

- Mas mesmo assim o nervosismo é grande – disse ela apertando a xícara na mão - Pelo visto você ficou um pouco incomodado com a conversar que teve com Potter – disse ela puxando assunto.

- Preciso digerir tudo que aconteceu ainda.

- Entendo – disse ela sorrindo fechando os olhos e prestando atenção na musica.

Severus, como sempre fazia, começou a admirá-la. De repente ela a abriu os olhos e o encarou. Passaram-se segundos que pareciam horas.

- Queria saber o que pensas – disse ela – Mas como eu seu que você é um bom oclumente, não tentarei.

- Pode tentar se quiser, mas não garantirei que terá sucesso.

- Prefiro não me arriscar – ela apontou a varinha para gramofone fazendo a musica se repetir – Mas um dia quero saber o que esconde a mente do mestre de poções.

- Esperarei ver você tentar – disse debochado – Já está ficando tarde, não quero mais importuná-la – disse se levantando.

- Está fugindo de mim – perguntou ela também se levantando.

- Seria muito mais fácil fugir de cem dementadores do que eu tentar fugir de você.

Ela parou e ficou estética não acreditava no que ele tinha dito. Ele se virou para encará-la percebendo o que ele tinha feito. _"Você só pode estar louco, velho"_ disse a voz irritante.

- Elizabeth eu... – tentou falar sem jeito – Lembrei-me que preciso fazer algumas poções para Madame Ponfrey. Boa noite – dizendo isso saiu nos aposentos dela com um movimento de capa.

Chegando eu sei quarto ele foi em direção de sua poltrona. O que estava acontecendo com ele. Estava pensado no que Potter tinha dito. Nunca imaginaria se tornar se amigo do filho de Potter, mas eu era também filho de Lily.

Pensar nela já não o causava tanta dor. Ela já era passado para ele. Talvez ele percebesse que aquele amor era algo super infantil. Não se comparava com que ele estava sentindo por Elizabeth.

Se o que sentia por ela for amor, era com certeza muito forte e inquebrável. Não sabia quando mais ele poderia aguentar tudo isso por mais tempo. Ele poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Claro com o Lobo a espreita ele teria que ficar de olho.

Não deixaria ele chegar a milímetros dela. Se ele ousa-se a transpor se seu caminho e importuna Elizabeth ele daria um jeito. Até mesmo um duelo.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá ;D

Como vocês tão?

.

**N/B:** ahhh! Eu queria mais romance! *Faz birra* Ao menos o nosso querido Snape está indo no rumo certo... Assumindo seu amor e até mesmo tendo pensamentos violento em relação ao Remus *Faz sinal positivo* A Mandy já gosta de enrolar os leitores, mas felizmente como beta eu posso dar uma boa notícia para vocês : Em breve a nossa espera acabará... *Sorriso misterioso*

.

**N/A:** Nada de motins, ok? A fic esta toda programa. Desde que eu comecei a escrever pensei nessa cena do Severus com o Harry. O próximo capitulo também já foi pensado a muito tempo. Já to até com ódio do Lupin * cara de desprezo*Por que ele tem que se aproximar da Lizzy. Allegra, por favor assim vai estragar a surpresa ;D Não precisam ficar ansiosos Severus não vai aguentar muito tempo. Mas dia ou menos dia ele vai explodir. Bom para Elizabeth. Preparem os coraçõezinhos. ;D

.

**Presente para vocês. Uma parte do próximo capitulo._  
_**

[...] - ... Diga-me senhorita Graham o que eu sou para você? - Severus disse isso de forma rude segurando os braços dela. Eles estavam perigosamente perto demais. Ela podia ver as faíscas nos olhos dele. Se ele desse mais um passo eles... [...]

.

**Ana Scully Rickman, Leyla Poth, Sandra Longbottom, Viola Psique Black, e a todos os outros**

**Obrigada pelos comentários. Vocês não sabem como me sinto feliz. :D**

**Continuem acompanhando a fic ;D**

.

E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D

Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D


	13. CAPITULO XIII

**DARK ROSE**

**by Countness of Slytherin**

**...**

_Beta: And Allegra_

_Shipper: Severus Snape / O.C._

_Gênero(s): Romance, Drama._

_Classificação: M_

**...**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**CLUBE DE ESTUDOS**

**...**

Aquelas primeiras semanas estavam sendo bem cansativas, foi o que Harry constatou quando olhou para os pergaminhos na mesa, já tinha perdido a conta de tanta lição que tinha feito. Os professores estavam cada vez mais exigentes.

- Pronto – disse Ron terminando de escrever seu relatório.

- E o seu Harry, está pronto? – perguntou Hermione.

- Está quase, falta só mais uma linha – respondeu para a amiga.

- Os professores estão mais exigentes – disse Mione – Acho que depois da guerra eles estão ainda mais preocupados com a educação dos alunos.

- Acho que eles querem deixar-nos mais preparados pra tudo – disse Ron.

- Concordo Ron – disse Harry finalizando seu relatório.

- Vocês participaram do Clube de Estudos? – perguntou Mione.

Professora McGonagall tinha falado do clube de estudos hoje de manhã para os grifinórios.

- Sim – foi à única coisa que Ron respondeu.

- Ron você vai participar mesmo? – disse Mione emocionada.

- Sim, meu amor – disse ele beijando sua testa.

Ron ultimamente fazia de tudo para agradar a namorada, fazia todos os deveres, prestava atenção nas aulas, queria ser um namorado perfeito. _"Aqueles dois tinham passado sete anos numa enrolação interminável_" era o que Harry pensava e vê-los juntos era muito bom.

- Terminei – disse Harry massageando o pescoço.

- Que bom – disse Mione – Então melhor nos prepararmos para o clube.

- Será que vai ser legal? – perguntou Ron abraçando a namorada.

- Isso a gente vai saber quando formos ao primeiro encontro – disse Harry.

- Vocês não acham que está tudo muito calmo? – perguntou Ron.

O diretor tinha insistido para que eles voltassem para cursar o sétimo ano, afim de que tivessem pelo menos um ano normal, só com os estudos para se preocupara e nada mais.E era mais ou menos isso que estava acontecendo,tudo estava calma demais para o gosto de Harry,desde que entrou em Hogwarts sua vida foi bem 'movimentada' e estava sendo bem estranho não ter mais nada em que se preocupar,além dos estudos.

* * *

_"Tudo pronto, finalmente"_ foi o que Elizabeth pensou.

Aquela sala no quarto andar estava pronta. Em instantes os estudantes estariam nela,foram vários inscritos para o clube de estudos, até mais do que ela esperava,isso a fazia ficar muito ansiosa,mesmo tendo a ajuda de Linda, e ela está a seu lado naquele momento, o nervosismo era grande.

- Tudo pronto, querida – disse Linda – Agora você tem que se acalmar.

- Isso é bem difícil, mas farei o possível – disse sorrindo – Obrigada pela a ajuda.

- Que isso – disse Linda – Eu adorei ajudar você. Agora eu preciso ir. Boa sorte.

Linda a abraçou se despedindo e se foi. Assim que ela saiu os alunos começaram a chegar.

- Olá – disse ela depois que todos os alunos entraram – Bem Vindos ao Clube de Estudos. Aqui não será como a sala de aula de vocês, ninguém receberá ou perderá pontos aqui. Aqui todos ajudaram uns aos outros, nessa sala vocês esqueceram as rixas entre as casas, por que aqui elas não importam.

Todos os alunos se entreolharam curiosos.

- Então a senhorita quer dizer que iremos confraternizar com as outras casas? – perguntou um aluno da corvinal.

- Sim – disse calma – Aqui, como eu disse cada uma vai ajudar o outro, independente da matéria ou da casa. Cada mesa corresponde a uma matéria – disse ela apontando para as mesas postadas na sala – Vocês poderão escolher as mesas que irão sentar, o grupo que ocupar cada mesa irá discutir suas dificuldades na matéria correspondente.

Dizendo isso apareceu nas mesas placas os nomes das receptivas matérias a quem elas pertenciam. Os alunos começaram a se dirigir para as mesas.

Harry, Ron e Hermione escolheram a mesa de poções, e curiosamente foi a mesma mesa que Draco escolheu, assim que se sentaram à mesa um silêncio incômodo se instaurou. Cada um se encarava, mas ninguém falava nada.

Elizabeth começou a ir de mesa em mesa ajudando os alunos, assim eles começaram a estudar,ao chegar à mesa de poções ela sentiu o clima bem pesado.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou, mas não obtendo resposta – Então já conversaram? – também não obteve resposta – Vocês escolheram essa mesa, então terão que estudar juntos, mesmo sendo de casas diferentes e que não se gostem – disse ela olhando para o trio grifinório e para o sonserino.

A contra gosto eles começaram a conversar e discutir sobre poções. Foi algo extremamente diferente, mas também interessante. Quem chegasse ali e visse aquela cena poderia ser passar por louco, aquele grupo era uns dos mais inusitados. Juntos começaram a estudar.

Aos poucos todos estavam estudando sendo supervisionados por Elizabeth.

* * *

Assim que os alunos saíram, ela começou colocar tudo no lugar. _"Para os primeiro encontro do clube foi bem produtivo" _ela pensou, ela sentiu a presença de alguém na sala.

- Olá, senhorita Graham – disse Lupin.

- Olá – disse seca – Agora eu estou muito ocupada.

- Você está fugindo de mim? – disse o lobisomem.

- Talvez eu não goste de você perto de mim _disse ela, rude.

- O que eu fiz para que você não gostasse de mim? – Perguntou Lupin,não acreditando no que ela disse

- Eu já disse que estou ocupada – disse ela começando a se irritar.

- Preciso falar-lhe Elizabeth – disse ele se aproximando dela.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim – disse brava.

- Quero muito conhecê-la melhor – disse ele com um sorriso.

Ela não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- O senhor é um homem casado – ela constatou.

- Mas isso poderá ser resolvido – disse ele pegando em suas mãos.

Ela só queria que uma parede caísse nele nesse exato momento, ela queria fugir dali. Por sorte mais alguém entrou na sala.

- Elizabeth eu preciso dos relatórios... – disse Severus, ao ver os dois de mãos dadas calou- se – Desculpe não queria interromper – disse em deboche.

- Você chegou na hora certa Severus – disse ela se desvencilhando das mãos de Lupin – O senhor Lupin já está de saída – disse ela alterada.

- Se insisti – disse ele – Depois continuaremos nossa conversa.

Ao sair os dois homens se encararam. Severus praticamente o matou com um olhar.

Elizabeth estava bufando de raiva.

- O que aconteceu – disse Severus.

- Eu o odeio, parece um cachorro marcando território – disse se referindo ao lobisomen.

- Vocês me pareceram bem próximos – disse ele tentando não demonstrar o que verdadeiramente sentia.

Quando entrou na sala e os viu de mãos dadas ele teve se segurar para não azarar Lupin. "_Como ele poderia estar tocando nela. Ela era dele não permitiria que ninguém a tocasse a não ser ele"_ pensou.

- Aquilo não foi nada para mim. Ele não é nada pra mim _ disse ela bufando de raiva.

Severus não soube como chegou tão perto dela.

- Então por que o deixou tocar-lhe, acho que sabemos o que ele iria fazer a seguir – disse próximo a ela,ele não soube como chegou tão perto dela.

Elizabeth não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Diga- me senhorita Graham, o que eu sou para você? – Severus disse isso de forma rude segurando os braços dela. Eles estavam perigosamente perto demais, ela podia ver as faíscas nos olhos dele. Se ele desse mais um passo eles se beijariam.

- Diga- me – ele repetiu.

Mas antes mesmo de obter uma reposta ele a beijou. No primeiro momento ela não teve reação nenhuma, mas depois o retribuiu. O beijo começou calmo, mas depois começou a ficar mais intenso, suas línguas travavam uma batalha, pareciam que eles queriam sugar suas almas. O beijo cessou ambos estavam bem ofegantes e com os lábios inchados.

Severus a olhou confuso e atordoado, ele estava ofegante e seu coração batia feito louco. Quando constatou no que tinha feito a olhou assustado.

- Senhorita Graham peço que me perdoe, eu não tive... – ele não sabia o que dizer – Perdoe-me isso nunca irá se repetir novamente.

Dizendo isso ele se retirou deixando ela sem reação.

* * *

Severus não podia acreditar no que tinha feito. Era totalmente inaceitável ele tinha... Sim ele tinha a beijado. Caminhando em direção das masmorras, ele não acreditava no que tinha feito. Como ele pode fazer isso? Tinha dito a si mesmo que não... Como não? Ele a queria, não é? Pensava nela o tempo todo, era quase uma paranóia e quando viu Lupin tão próximo dela não soube o que fazer.

_"Agora com certeza ela o achava um velho tarado!" _pelo menos o que ele pensava. Fugiu, por que não agüentaria uma rejeição, não mais.

Ao chegar aos seus aposentos ele foi de encontro a uma garrafa de firewhisky, precisava esfriar a cabeça, precisava esquecer o que tinha feito, ele parecia um adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele, sempre fora alguém tão controlado, mas isso não adiantou de nada, todos nós temos uma fraqueza e ela era a dele. Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando ouvi batidas à porta.

_"Só pode ser aquele velho onisciente"_ pensou.

Mas quando ele foi abrir a porta não era o diretor que o estava encarando.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá. Quanto tempo hein? hahahah

Desculpe a demora, mas estou muita atarefada, mas sempre terá um capitulo novo. Mesmo que ele atrase um pouquinho ;)

.

**Presente para vocês. Uma parte do próximo capitulo._  
_**

[...] ... Pela primeira vez Severus sabia o que era felicidade, ela estava ali em seus braços, seu corpo nu em seus lençóis de seda negra ... [...]

.

**Nayvi, Viola Psique Black, ****Sandra Longbottom**, , **Ana Scully Rickman.**

******Liv Stoker** e YnahPotterhaed sejam bem vindos.

**Obrigada por todos os comentários.**

**Sou apaixonada por eles.**

**.**

E ai? Você acabou de ler esse capitulo não é? Comentar não doí nada ;D

Aguardando reviews. Beijos :D


End file.
